Some call it madness
by LePipi
Summary: So Kenpachi and Aizen have a secret relathionship and Mayuri finds out about it! So he has a few things in mind that he wants Kenny to do in exchange for not telling their secret! KenpachixAizen MayurixKenpachi yaoi guys! -
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys so here it is! Its sort of a strange story really ^-^'. I know that these pairings are sort of strange but whatever…Im a strange person so its OK 8D! Hahah just kidding guys! So heres what this is all about. Kenpachi and Aizen have a secret relatsionship and they love each other and all that jazz, so one day Mayuri caughts them having sex and in return for not telling about them he wants Kenpachi to do some little something somethings ^-^. But that's not the whole story you know. things will be ( hopefully ) going on. ^-^ So yeah pairings: KenpachixAizen and MayurixKenpachi. So read on and hope you like it ^-^. Just keep in mind that this is only the first chapter!**

Some call it madness

Chapter 1

I can remember so brightly at that day. The day this whole thing started.

I remember a night with the boys in a bar getting drunk as usual. And I remember Aizen sitting next to me after everyone left. After that everything goes black. The next day I wake up naked, only in my boxers, cuddling in Aizen's chest thinking how nice and warm it is. And then I sort of realised what was ACTUALLY going on. I stager up and look at Aizen. He's awake and smiles at me. –Wh-what happened?- Now Im scared. Im naked and I was cuddling in his chest. –Nothing. You just got drunk and past out so I brought you in my house.- He says and smiles that sly smile of his. God I hate that.- No, I mean what HAPPENED!- Im getting pissed now. He knows that's not what I meant. – What am I doing naked in your bed?-

- You threw up on yourself AND my floor so I had to undress you.- I search the floor and find a little mess of puke. Guess most of it ended up on me. –Oh… S-sorry…- God this is embarrassing. Why was I even thinking that something else happened! And… why am I dissapointed that nothing did? Wait, WHAT? WHAT AM I THINKING! This isnt me! I quickly pull myself together. –You know you could have just brought me back to my division.- I really don't want to be a burden to people. –Nah, its fine.- He says and smiles. I puked on the man's floor and was naked cuddling into his chest and he's OK with me? God he is weird. He looks at me from head to toe and smiles. WHAT? I quickly pull the blanket over me. He doesn't seem the least upset that I noticed that he was eyeing me. Wait… Eyeing me? He was though wasn't he… -You need some clothes?- He smiles again that sick, sly smile. –Y-yeah sure…- Why am I stuttering so much? –Where are my clothes?- I ask looking around the room and see that they are no where to be found.

–I put them in the washing machine. Untill then you might want to wear some of mine… Or maybe you prefer to be naked?- he says and smirks. –Oh… No, I don't mind wearing your's.- I cant help but blush at the last remark he made. Why am I blushing? I never blush! - If you don't mind giving me something to wear, that is.- I SERIOSLY didn't want to be a burden. I could always take care of myself. He chuckles. –Yeah sure.- He stands up and goes through the closet. He hands me a big grey hoodie with some red application in the middle. –Thanks…- I say bearly more then a whisper. –He closes the closet and looks down at me. –I hope you don't mind wearing no pants. Unfortunetly I don't have any casual's and the other one's are being dry cleaned.- He smiles again. He's such a snob. But like I said I don't want to be any trouble. – Yeah sure, no problem.- It so IS a problem! I don't want him staring at my junk! –Glad you don't mind. Wouldn't want to make you uncomftorable now would we? –He says and grins. Why do I notice something very perverted in the way he said it? I blush and take the hoodie from him. Just a plain hoodie, no zipper just a big pocket on the front. I put it on. It smells just like him. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. Even though we're pretty much the same size it's still a little big for me. Especially in the arms scence I wasn't really buffed I just had tight muscles. I felt silly in it. Aizen just watched me in amusment as I was tuging it down over my hips. I didn't like to be exposed down there. He just chuckled I turned around and saw him lying on the bed stratigecly placed to watch my ass. I turned quickly and started tugging agan. He laughed and I started blushing again. Why does this man make me blush so hard!

He got up and walked over to me. I unconsciously started backing away. He put one hand on my face and made little circles with his thumb over my cheek. Oh God, oh God, oh God! –I'll go make us breakfast OK?- he says and flashes me his teeth. I just freeze like that and barely stutter. –O-O-OK…- I would have said no, I would have said I need to leave, I would have objected under any other circumstance. But he was caressing my cheek! I went numb under shock. He just grinned and said –Good.- And backed away towards the kitchen. I pulled myself together and went to sit on the bed. Why did he just do that? Why would ANYBODY do that… to me? I mean sure I've been with a lot of women but it was always just meaningless sex. No love-dovey shit, no cuddles no hugs. So even though I know it's stupid, this… this was sort of like… the first TOUCH I've recevied. Wait, wait… What am I thinking! That was creepy and unnecessary! But still… And with that he came into the bedroom. –Breakfest's ready.- He said and grinned. I sat up slowly and folowed him into the kitchen tugging my hoodie down as I walked. He was in just a plain white T-shirt and deep blue sweatpants. I sat across him at the table. Nothing much just a plain, small, round table with a checkerd plaid, red and white tablecloth. He had made some kind of weird thick stew. By the looks of it looked like meat and a bunch of vegetabels smeerd in tomato sos. Smelled nice enough. He put some for himself and a lot for me. Now why would he do that? –Thanks a lot… You really don't have to- -But I was stopped in the middle of my sentence by a spoon being stuffed in my mouth.

– I don't have to do anything. I wanted to make you breakfest.- He says and smiles from ear to ear. He backs away in his seat and I just stay stunned like that with the spoon hanging from my mouth. He chuckels. –You can let go of the spoon now Kenpachi.- That sort of brings me down to the ground. –Oh…Y-yeah…- I blush deep red again. He chuckels again. I start to eat. Hm, it tastes good. He looks at me waiting for a comment. –Oh, its-its very good Aizen. Thank you so much.- I stutter out quickly running a hand through my hair. I meant it though. He smiles. –Glad your enjoying yourself.- I didn't say I was. God he pisses me off sometimes. We continue to eat in silence for a while. Suddenly he chuckels. I look up and see him smiling at me. –What?- Is it something I did? Great just what I needed! More embarassment! –Heh, silly Kenpachi.- he remarks and starts to lean towards me slowly. I freeze in shock. My eyes widen. A thousand thoughts rush through my brain. And the first one is :Is he gonna kiss me? . He's inches from me now. He puts a hand on my cheek and brushes his thumb over it. He stares me dead on the eyes. He pulls his hand back and licks his thumb. –Smeerd some sos on your face silly.- He says and smiles with all his might. He pulls back in his seat and starts eating again. I stay freezed like that my brain overflowed with thoughts again.

This time they're the likes of: What were you thinking? You idiot! Moron! What, you were hoping for something else!? . And the answer is yes… Yes I was hoping he was gonna kiss me. But what I cant figure out is why? I wonder if he's doing all of this on purpose… - Eat up it'll get cold.- His voice brings me back to reality. I blush as it seems he noticed I was dazed away. He eats up and waits for me to do so too. I don't know what to say to him. I don't know how to tell him to go and do whatever he wants to, instead of waiting for me. So I just eat faster. I can do that much cant I? –Thanks, it was really good…- I cant say anything more. I hardly managed that much. – No problem.- He says and smiles. I get up and take my dish but he's quicker. He takes his and mine and takes them to the sink. –No, really, Aizen I can do it myself. Please I don't want to be trouble.- Now Im begging. He takes me home while Im drunk, he dresses me, he gives me breakfest, I mean the least I can do is clean up my dish right? –Nah, don't think of yourself as trouble. Im happy to have you here.- He says and shows me his teeth. All I do is stutter and hang my hand low while blushing. –Oh…- And that's all I manage to say. He chuckels. –Heh, your so cute Kenpachi.- He says happily. Now Im burning red. – Can I go to the bathroom? – I quickly ask. – Yeah sure, through that door.- He says and points to the hallway door we came from. - It's the second door from the right OK? – he says and smiles at me assuringly. –Y-yeah, OK…- I quickly head for the door. I found the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I grabed the sink with my both hands and looked in the mirror. I was flushed. I turned the water on and started washing my face with force. Everything was just a little too overwhelming for 's wrong with me? I don't feel these things, I don't think these things! Im Zaraki Kenpachi for crying out loud! But there I was. Being called cute by a man, nonetheless by Aizen! Expecting him to kiss me! God, what's wrong with me! This needs to be fixed. I need to leave right now. Before I do something irational… A knock on the door. -Something wrong Kenpachi?- he asks and I notice worry in his voice.

Worry? Whats up with that? –I-Its nothing really I was just finished.- I say and rush for the door. I open it up and see a worried Aizen standing in full height in front of me. –You sure your OK?- He really is worried. –Yeah, yeah I told you Im fine.- I say and smile to reassure him. He smiles too. – Heh I love your smile Kenpachi. You have such cute dimpels when you smile.- He says and reaches for my face. He strokes it with his palm. I don't know what to do. –A-Are my clothes clean yet?- What a question to ask in a moment like this. But what CAN I say in a moment like this? –Nope, they're drying out now.- He sounds so happy. God it annoys me. –Might as well stay here.- He cocks his head and grins at me. – Yeah I guess I have to…- I wouldn't want to be a burden but this came out a little wrong.- You know you don't HAVE to. Im sure we can figure out something for you to leave, scence you can't stand being here…- He trails off and looks at the floor. God I knew it would have turned out like this. But I didn't want him to feel bad. Even if I knew that he knew that that's not the way I meant it, it still dosent feel right. I quickly add.- No don't get me wrong, you've been super nice to me and all and I cant thank you enough, its just that I don't want to be a burden…- Now Im just plain embarassed. But I couldn't have put it in another way! – I thought I told you before you are NOT a burden! Stop acting like I don't want you here.- He puts both of his hands on my shoulders and leans in to look at me straight in the face. – I like having you around.- He finishes and I blush beet red.

He chukles. – Now lets go to the living room. – He smiles and grabs my hand draging me around with him. I follow him and blush at his gesture. He sits us on the cream coloured couch and turns on the TV. He turns the channels and I see "Ruby" my favourite soap flash by. I yelp in surprise. – He looks at me confused with one raised eyebrow. I blush and run a hand through my spikes. –S-sorry I… I was just surprised to see that it was on…- I didn't need him to know that I watch freaking "Ruby"! –Oh, well I guess that's what were watching.- he says and turns for the TV again, changing the channel to "Ruby". – You know you don't have to, we can watch whatever you like.- Oh god that sounded SO off track! I came out sounding like a love sick teenage girl! He chukles. Guess he jumped to the same conclusion. – Nah it's OK, I don't mind.- He looks at me and smiles reassuringly. I decided that its better when I keep my mouth shut.

I start to get carried away with the show. I always did. In the meantime Aizen brought me some popcorn. I didn't even notice him going away. Oh no don't! –Don't go in there Hulio!- I yell out. I grasp my mouth shut with my two hands and look over to Aizen. He looks at me surprised at me exclaim with raised eyebrows. Suddenly he bursts out laughing. Oh God, now I look like a total jackass. While laughing he wraps both of his arms around me and pulls me over him on the other side of the couch. –Ahahah your sooooo cute Kenpachi!- He says while squeezing the life out of me. I flush. He notices that and starts to laugh again, this time a little more subtle. He starts to kiss me on the hair, forehead and cheeks. I freeze in his arms. He keeps on giggling and switches me in a more comftorable position. He spreads his legs and pulls me in between them while resting my head over his chest. He hugs me with one arm from the back and takes the popcorn bowl with the other to put it on my stomach. Im still blushing and sit still with shock. –Your adorable Kenpachi.- He smiles and kisses me on the hair. My brain goes blank. Everything is too overwhelming. He gets comftorable and focuses on the show while my brain is spasing. –Relax Ken-chan.- Oops, that suddenly reminds me. I yelp away from him and turn to look at him. I spill the popcorn in that action. He gives me a confused somewhat hurt look. –I totally forgot about Yachiru!- I have to say I did. –Oh you shoudnt worry about that. You know that Ikkaku and Yumichika are probably taking care of her.- He says and smiles at me. –Yeah but, they don't know where I am! They're probably searching for me and- - He cuts me off.

–Calm down Kenny. I told Ikkaku yesterday that I will be taking you home with me. Scence they were all too drunk to think a couple of guys took them home. They didn't take you because you were yelling and you pulled out your zanpakuto at them. I, fortunetly for you, wasn't scared.- He finishes with triumph. I blush like crazy for the way I was probably acting yesturday to the part where he takes me at his home. I brush a hand through my hair.- S-sorry I had to put you through that…- Suddenly it hits me. –Did I do anything to hurt you!!?- I will beat myself to death if I did! He chukles.- No,no don't be worried Ken.- He smiles from ear to ear.- Im perfectly fine. Well better then fine actually. I wouldn't regret what I did yesterday.- He smiles and flashes me his teeth. I blush like crazy and run my hand through my hair again. He giggles. –I love the way you tend to do that. Its unberably adorable.- He sounds so happy. I look at the ground again and sit against the couch. That's when I rememberd. -Oh God so sorry about the popcorn! I didn't mean to, I'll clean it up right now.- I say and lean in front of me to get up but he grabs my arm and pulls me back against the couch. –Who gives a shit about the popcorn.- He says and wraps an arm around my head across the couch. I bet we looked like a couple in a movie theather. –But Aizen I- -I couldn't finish. He put a finger on my mouth and plaifully shushed me. I couldn't help but smile. I could see from his face that he was happy that he made me smile. And then again I was taken in by the show. I didn't notice myself cuddling against Aizens chest. He didn't seem to mind it though. He started playing with my hair.

I...It didn't bother me… And before I knew it the sun was going down. –Oh shit.- I exclaim and stand up.-I really need to get going. My clothes are dry by now arent they?- He grabs my arm and pulls me back down. I land against him my back faced against his chest. He nestles his head between my neck and shoulder and wraps his arms around me. –Don't go just yet. Things were just starting to get fun.- He kisses me on my cheek. I blush again. He looks at me straight in the eyes and asks me. –Mind if I kiss you?- He's always like that. Manipulative, trying to get the most out of people, pushing them on their edge. But he knows that he'll always get what he wants. –No.- Is all I can say now. Great, now I cant blame him! He smirks and says.- That's what I wanted to hear.- I lean my head back against his shoulder and he approches me slowly. He brushes my lips with his. I shiver at the touch. He smiles. I close my eyes and he crushes his lips against mine. I sigh in the kiss. All the tension I was feeling before slipping away from me. He puts a hand on my face and strokes my cheek. I feel his tounge caressing my lower lip. Oh God that feels so good. I gladly open my mouth to him. He attacks every bit of my mouth with his tounge. This is so mind blowing. I wrap a hand around his neck. He pulls back only to catch a breath and then we go at it again. After some time fighting over dominance, ( Which he eventually wins.) he pulls back and a trail od salaiva hangs connecting our lips. He breaks it.

–I…I think I love you Kenpachi.- He says through pants. God its so good to hear those words. It's the first time anyone has ever told me them. And it feels good. I smile with all my might. –I think I love you too Aizen.- I do. He smiles and starts to cuddle me with all his might. We both giggle. We stayed like that on the couch for quite some time. Until I noticed it was full dark. –Oh crap! I really need to be going Aizen.- I didn't get up this time. I wanted to stay as much as Aizen wanted me there. –Yeah, I guess you should… But you know you don't have to. You'll always have a place here.- He suggests hopefully. –Nah I really shoud be going. Yachiru is probably worried. I don't even know how Im gonna explain this to the guys…- I end sadly. –Your Taichou Zaraki Kenpachi. You don't need to do anything.- He's trying to cheer me up now. –We have to keep this a secret don't we…- I know the answer to that question. –It's best for the two of us Kenpachi… I don't like it anymore then you do.- He says and kisses me on the forehead. –Yeah, I know…So, think I can get my clothes now?- He chukles. –Yeah sure, wait here.- He says and gets up and out of the living room. I think I can get use to this. I smile to myself. Aizen gets back with my clothes from yesterday. I took the clothes and started dressing up. I put my tight ,black, leather pants on first. I liked how they look on me. They made a nice contrast with my skinny legs and huge torso.

Then I took Aizens hoodie off and took a big whip from it to remember his smell. I did that while pulling it off from me. Wouldn't want Aizen to think of me as a love sick puppy. I put my t-shirt and jacket on and got my boots. –I guess I'll see you around…?- I say unsurelly. –Ofcourse.- He grinns. He wraps a hand around me and pulls me in for a kiss. I linger like that and suddenly his hand reaches for my ass and squeezes it. I gasp in the kiss. He uses it to his advantage and shoves his tounge in my mouth. Now Im pissed. He pulls back and smirks at my pouty face. –Sorry, cant help it when your wearing those pants. Leather suits you so well.- He says and pecks me on the lips.-It putts and accent on your butt.- He says and grins. I blush at that statement and run my hand through my spikes. –Well I guess I shoud be going…- I say unhappily. I was too! –Yeah guess so…- I guess Im not the only one. –Bye.- I say and peck him on the lips. He gropes my ass as I turn to leave. I turn at him furious but he just smiles all innocent. –It's your fault for wearing those pants.- He says that like it's so obvious. I just chukle and make my leave.

I'll never forget that everything changed.

**Soooo theyre you go guys! I hope I did good! I tried reeeeeeeally hard . Hope it payed off! So I know its unconventional and I don't know if this pairing is any good but I just like it! XD Updates coming reaaaal soon! And as in soon I mean like tomorow! So I know that there are mistakes in spelling but please forgive me english is sooo not my first language! And guys if you did read it PLEEEEEEASEEEEE SEND ME A MESSAGE! Just do something to tell me that you read it! I accept any kind of criticisam! ^-^ Just message me OK? Whatever the case, if you want to tell me that you like tacos its fine just say SOMETHING! Lovez youuuu! .**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so here it is guys! The second chapter ^-^. So in this one Im describing the first time Ken and Aizen did it! O.O So Id just like to say thank you so much for the reviews! You have no freaking idea how much they just mean to me! Im overwhelmed! And Id just like to say Im sorry for using the word uke when Im writing in English .. I noticed that some people don't like it when japonese words are used while speaking in English! But Im sorry I couldn't put it better ^-^. And yeah, Ken IS the uke here XD. Weird I know! And again Im sorry for the mistakes I made ^-^. Read on guys!**

Some call it madness

Chapter 2

Not much changed after me and Aizen happened. We would work as usual and then meet up and spend the rest of the day together. I felt guilty having to say all of these excuses and lies to Yachiru, but… It couldn't be helped. As much as I would have wanted for the three of us to be able to be together, it just wasn't possible. With my reputation and his status… Things were just gonna get complicated that way and we wanted to keep it simple. We usually met up in his house. It was more private and I sorta got used to it. I remember that one night when I had my first time with a man. I'll never forget that feeling. I felt… special.

I rang the bell and waited for him to open. He opened the door and smiled brightly. I love how I can make him so happy just be seeing him. –"Hey babe."- He said and gave me a quick peck on the lips and then moved aside so I can come in. I hated those nicknames. It was as if I was his bitch. I am nobodys bitch! –"Don't call me like that Aizen."- I said and shot him my best death glare. He laughed it off. –" You know Ken, that look might intimidate everyone else but not me."- He said and smiled. I sighed. –"Yeah, I know."- Ofcourse it wouldn't when he could make me moan and squirm under him. I started taking my jacket off but he pulled up from behind me. –" Let me take care of that Ken."- He pecked me on the cheek and started pulling it off of me. I let him do that. It was nice for someone to take care of me when I always had to take care of others. We ended up in the living room watching TV. I was curled up in his chest and he had wraped an arm around me. It was always like this. We would chat or just sit in silence and then make out. Little did I know tonight we werent gonna just make out. He started then.

He kissed my hair and I looked up to meet his lips. He hungrly took my lips and started trailing his tounge over them. I loved the way he couldn't get enough of me. But in the end I gave him what he wanted. He put a hand on my face and stroked my cheek. I put mine on his chest. I liked the way he felt so firm and yet so soft and relaxed. I had this weird tendecy. I liked to watch him while we were kissing. I always feared he would open up his eyes and caughts me staring at him. But I just couldn't help it. He looked so joyfull, tender and focused. It made me smile. He felt me smile in the kiss and furrowed his brows. I quickly closed my eyes before he pulled away and opened his. –" What?'- He asked confused. –"Nothing just…It makes me so happy to be able to do this here, with you."- It wasn't a lie. I did love our time together. He smiled happily and flashed his teeth. –" I love you Ken."- Oh God that sounded so right. I smiled as wide as I can. –" I love you too Aizen."- I said and he started kissing me brutaly. His spit was all over my face. We tended to kiss like animals. But we liked it. And as long as it was good for us it didn't matter how it shoud be. He supported my back with one hand and started leaning into me, so I can lay down on the couch. We were kissing even more passionetly then. He left my lips and went straight for my neck. I jerked and moaned loudly when he found my sweet spot.

I felt his smirk againt my skin as he started sucking and kissing at that one spot. He always knew how to make me moan. Even though the next day I would have to hide it and lie about it being a bruise it payed off feeling like this, being loved like this. Suddenly he pulled a hand under my shirt. I gasped at the surprise and pulled away. As stupid as it is, we never got that far. –" Aizen, what…?"- I trailed off. I didn't know how to finish this. –" What?"- He said stubbornly. –" Don't you want it Ken?"- He said and started leaning into me. –"I-Its not that I don't want it, its…"- I started stuttring. –"What? What is it Ken?"- I scenced demand and comfort in his tone. Only he can manage to do that. –" Its… Its just that I…I don't know if Im ready Aizen."- I finished defeated. I sounded like a fifteen year old virgin being persuaded to sex by her jock boyfriend. I felt pittiful. Aizen chukled. I hung my head low in embarassment but then I felt a pair of hands wrapping around my waist turning me around and pulling me. My back was faced against Aizens chest and his hands were securily wrapped around my waste. He started kissing my neck and hair from behind. He was whispering comforting words to me. –" Don't worry Ken its OK. I promise Im not gonna hurt you."- I sighed. –" Its-Its not the pain that worrys me…"- I manage to stutter out in a low whisper. He pulls back and looks at me confused. –" Then whats the problem?"- He honestly dosent get it? –" Its that I don't… I don't know if Im any good at this Aizen. I've never been with a guy before. I wouldn't know what to do."- Now Im just miserable. Everything I said was true. I wouldn't want to dissapoint him. He deserves better. He started laughing. I look at him with amasment as to how can he laugh when I just said something like that to him. He pulls me even tighter and starts to shower me with kisses.

–" Why didn't you say earlier that thats what youre afraid of? Youre such a cutie Ken."- He says and drowns me in kisses again. I stay numb at his reaction. –" You don't need to worry about that babe. Your perfect as it is. I'll teach you the rest."- He finishes and kisses me again. –" But what if I cant-" I got cut up by his lips. –" I just told you you don't have to worry about ahything! Im gonna make sure everything goes smoodly OK?"- He says and smiles at me. –" But I still don't know if I can do this Aizen…" He sighs at my words. –" Tell you gonna try and make love."- He pauses and my heart flutters at those words. It sounded so right, so good, so perfect. There was just no other way to say it. Calling it sex was plain offensive. –"And Im gonna do all the work this time OK?"- He finishes and smiles at me reassuringly. –"But… What if you don't like me…"- I say and brush a hand through my hair. I cant help it. Im scared he wont like me in bed. Maybe after he sees me naked he will be too disgusted to go on. He turns me and looks at me dead in the eyes. –" Don't say such stupid things. Your not an idiot Kenpachi. You know youre not."- He finishes fiercly. –" You must accept that I love you and that I want you… I want you bad Ken."- He says full of lust at the end. I blush hard as I can see that he means those things. Nobodys ever gave me that look. Nobody ever really craved me. It had always been me banging the half drunk body of some bimbo I'd meet at a club. This was different. This was far better then anything I could ever ask for. He deserves to get what he wants.

I kissed him passionetly. He took that as an invitation and started leaning into me again. I layed down on the couch and wraped my arms around his neck. He then again pulled a hand under my shirt. I squirmed but I didnt back off. He noticed my uncomfort and pulled his hand back and kissed me on the forehead. I got scared becuse he pulled back. What, was it my squirming, was it he didnt like, did he got grossed out... But my thoughts were cut off when I saw him pulling his own shirt up. He removed it and threw it on the floor. -" Maybe this way you wont feel so uncomfortable."- He said and smiled kindly to me. And it did. The sight of his naked chest relaxed me. Tonight I got to see those firm muscles I liked to stroke while we were kissing. Now I wanted him. I wanted to trail my fingers across his chest, I wanted to feel his abs I wanted to feel him. I wanted him. -" Now, can I take your shirt off?"- He asks me smiling. -" Y-Yeah sure."- I stutter out. -" Good."- He says and lifts me up underneath him by my shirt and pulls it up away from me and throws it on the floor. I blush deep red and look into his eyes searching for a response reaction. He just looks at me from head to toe with a smirk. -"Your beautiful Kenpachi."- He says and trails his knuckles over my body. -" I couldnt have asked for more then you Love. Your everything I always needed. I love you so much that words just arent enough. I feel like theres more to be said, more to be done..."- I had no idea... He really felt that way about me didnt he? -" Then show it to me. You dont have to say anything. Just show me how much you love me."- I felt so overwhelmed that I honestly forgot about the fear, the pain, everything and everyone else in this world. It was just me and Aizen. And I wanted to feel him. I wanted him to feel me as I completely belong to him now. -" Im yours Aizen."- I whisperd and started kissing his neck and trailing down to his chest. I was so scared that I wasnt gonna be able to this. But it just felt so natural. His skin tasted so good. I listented to his heavy breaths as I worked my way down to his nipples. I started kissing and sucking them. He moaned loudly and grabed my hair with one hand and held my back with the other. -" Ah, Ken..."- He moaned and I straigthented up to meet his lips. He started kissing me ferociosly and begun trailing my sides with his hands. I shivered at the touch. He was ramming his hands through my chest and I moaned at his touch. -"Lay down babe."- He said passionetly. I did as he said and he leaned over me. He traced my neck down to my chest and was kissing my nipples. I jerked up and moaned. This felt so good. So... interesting. I felt myself get harder by the minute, I could see that went for him too. It was funny to know that I could turn on some guy. He left my nipples and I whimpered at the loss of feel. -"Patience babe, what comes next is far better."- He said and smirked. I blushed for I knew what he meant. But it was scary and strange knowing that Im the uke here. I would have never imagined being under a mans control like this. I didnt mind it anyway. As he was moving down he trailed little kisses and kissed over my belly button. I giggled. -"It tickles."- I said and he smiled sweetly to me. He seemed so happy. And to think that I almost denyed him this happiness He moved down to my abdomen and was kissing and licking at it. He then straigthented up and started undoing his pants.

I smiled thankfully to him. He would do anything to make me feel better wouldnt he? He unzipped and pulled his pants off throwing them on the ground. I could see from his boxers how hard he was. He put his thumb in his boxers and looked at me as if asking for approval. I smiled and nodded at him. He pulled them off and threw them on the ground too. I looked at his cock and smiled. It was all just for me. I was glad that I could have caused this. He put a hand on my pants and stroked my cock looking at my eyes searching for a "Ok go". I smiled in return he smiled back and undid my button and zipped my pants. He pulled them off which was sorta hard scence they were leather. We laughed our way through it. He then started to pull my boxers slowly looking in my eyes the whole time. I want scared this time. I felt secure now. He pulled them off and threw them on the ground with the rest of the pile of clothes. He looked at my dick and smiled. He brushed his knuckles across it. I let out a sharp breath. This felt... diffrent. I liked it. He leaned in and kissed it. -"Ahh!"- I yelped loudly. Nobodys ever done that to me. He planted little kisses towards the head and licked it when he got there. -"Aahhh!"- I moaned out loudly. He smirked and kissed the head and then pulled back. -" Next time Love,- I like this new nickname.- you'll get the full treatment."- I blushed and smiled. He leaned into me and kissed me full on the lips. He then pulled back and said -" Wait just a sec babe."- And he got up and went for the bathroom I think. I waited for him patiently even though he came back quickly. He had a condom and lube in his hands. I qulped. Now I got to worry about the pain. Atleast the lubes gonna make it easier. Right? He sat back over me and ripped the condom open. He slowly put it over on. Then he turned back to me. -"Listen, babe. Im gonna try and make it easier by streching you with my fingers first OK?" - He finishes and looks at me questionably. -" Yeah, OK."- I say and tremble a little. But atleast hes doing everything in his power to make it easier for me. He put some lube on his fingers and leaned into me. He smeered some over my hole and inserted one finger into me. -"Oh..."- I moaned out quietly.

It felt strange. Not much pain. Just stinging. Then he put another finger. I squirmed a little but relaxed soon enough. He started streching me around with his fingers wich felt sorta uncomfortable. But pretty soon I started liking the feeling. He saw it from my face and started pushing then it hit me. This feeling, this pleasure like I've never felt before... It was like paradise struck me and pushed me down to Earth again. I moaned pretty loudly. I wanted to feel like that again. I started pushing myself against his fingers and he noticed that. -"More, Aizen...More..."- I moaned out softly. He smirked. -" The best is yet to come babe."- He said and pulled his fingers back. I whimpered. He straigthented up and took the lube and poured some on his hand. He started rubbing his cock with it. I noticed that he was staring up and down my body as he did. I blushed and smiled. He then leaned against me again and put his cock against my hole. -" Ready babe?"- He asked. -"Yeah."- I said lust ringing in my voice. He noticed that and smirked. He then pushed and kissed me on the lips as he enterted me. -"Uaaah!"- I whimpered out loudly in the kiss. It hurt really bad but the pleasure covered up for the pain. He didnt pull back from me until he noticed my expression relax a little. I had shut my eyes in deep pain as he noticed. But soon I got used to it. He pulled back from me and starigthented up ,then enterted me again. Now I was starting to like it. I liked how it felt to have him inside me and to be able to give myself to him like this. I could see that he too was enjoying it. He picked up the pace now. He was letting out sharp breaths the whole time. -" Your so tight Kenpachi..."- He said with his eyes full of passion taking in my face. I breathed heatidly looking at him through half closed lids. I closed my eyes as he was going faster, slamming against my skin. I heard the loud thuds as I moaned quietly. I felt him lean into me. -" Open up your eyes Kenpachi."- I obeyed him as he now controled me. I opened up my eyes and saw him staring right into my eyes his forehead against mine. -"Your so sexy Ken."- He said and brushed his knuckles against my cheek. I could hardly keep my eyes open.-" I love how vulnrable you look right now."- He said and tigthented his eyes as he went even faster now.

He slowded down and started angling himself trying to find that one spot again. He tried and tried and then he found it. -"UAAAAAAHHH!!!"- I yelped out really loudly. I closed my eyes shut as I took in the sensation. He started hitting that one spot over and over again. I kept yelling out and moaning as that feeling kept jolting up my spine. He too was moaning loudly now. -" Oh fuck Ken... I think Im gonna cum..."- He hardly managed to say that. I was feeling my end too. -"Ah yes Aizen... Do it..."- I wanted him inside me. I wanted him to leave a part of himself inside me. -"Ngaaah!!!"- I cried out and came all over our stomachs. He kept staring in my face and then his eyes closed shut. He moaned out and came inside me. I moaned again at the feeling. He made me feel complete. Its like we belonged like this. He stayed like that after he came and hung his head low catching up on his breath. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. He then took me in his arms and layed down on the couch flipping me on top of him. We stayed like that and quickly fell asleep. It was the most beautiful night I ever had. For that night I forgot about everyone and everything. He made me forget about everyone and everything. I liked that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is guys! The third chapter ^-^. So in this one Kenny and Aizen have a *cough* moment *cough* in Aizen's office and Mayuri interupts them ^-^. Hope you'll enjoy it! ^-^ **

Chapter 3

I will never forgive myself. Why did we have to be so stupid. We got caried away thats why. Nobody suspected anything and we took it for granted. We thought we can do whatever we wanted. Like the world was ours. No it isnt. Why did we let our guard down. None of this would have happend that way. I wouldnt be crying in this toilet if we were a little more carefull. And to think how happy I was this morning.

I was just doing some paperwork in my office. -"Boring, boring, boring..."- I was mumbling to myself as I wrote my report on this week's actions. So unnecessary. And as I was bored as hell I wanted to pay back Yamamotto for putting me through this hell. So I decided I'd write him my schedule.

Monday-

Got up

Went to the bathroom.

Made breakfest.

Ate breakfest.

Amused Yachiru.

And then I got cut off by a knock on the door. -" Yeah, come in."- I was bored already atleast something was breaking up the monotony of my day. A hand slid the door open and I saw Momo. -"Momo? What brings you here?"- I said putting an accent on the "you". I seriously dont know what bussiness would she have here. She has never, even been in my quarters. How the hell did she even manage to find her way to my office? -"Im sorry to disturb you taichou Zaraki, but taichou Aizen orderded me to come and tell you that he needs to speak to you immediately."- She said unsurely and started fondling with her haori. -"Yeah sure. Thanks. Tell him I'll be there."- I said and waved her off with my hand. -"I apologise again. Goodbye taichou Zaraki."- She said and bowed down. She turned and made her leave.

I sat there trying to make something off Aizen's sudden demand to see me. We usually never met when we were at work. It was always just business. Either we had a meeting or some paperwork that needed to be handed, stuff like that you know. But this was different. He never asked for me to come and meet him, let alone immedieately. Wait did something happen to him? Oh shit I'd better get going! And with that thought in mind I ran through the door and in the hallways. I was never pretty good with directions so I jumped up on the roofs to get a better view of where I was going. Soon I spotteted some 5th division members I managed to remeber. I made my way down to the ground and asked for Aizens office. They gave me directions. I was pretty sure I could remeber that much. I made my way to his office and burst through the door. -"What Aizen? Something wrong?"- I hardly put together those words. Aizen was sitting in his chair arms crossed on the table. He just smiled that smile he gives to everyone else. -"Close the door Kenpachi."- He said and I realised that there were people walking by.

-"Oh..."- I said in embarassment and quickly closed the door. -"So why'd you ask for me?"- I said and looked at him with anticipaton. -"Sit down Ken."- He said and suggested to the chair across his desk. I quickly sat down because I knew we werent gonna make any progress until he got what he wanted. I raised an eyebrow at him and started tapping my foot. I was getting impatient now. -"The thing is Kenpachi-" He said and got up. -"Is that I've been thinking about you this whole time and I got unberably hard. So..."- He said and pushed his captains coat off. -"I need you to take care of this."- He said and I got to see his erection through his haori. I started blushing like crazy and pulled back in my chair grabing the handels. Stupid thing to do I know. -"O-Oh..."- An even stupider thing to say I know. He smirked and walked over to me. He put his both hands on the sides of the chair and leaned into me. -"So how about it?"- He said in a low whisper. I blush even deeper. -"A-Aizen w-we cant do this... Here! Not on work. Someone might come i-"- But I got cut off by his words. He tented do that. -"Nobody's gonna come in. And you know I sort of had another thing in mind. You dont have to do it, you might just do me..."- He said and smirked. Oh God I had no idea he meant THAT! And before I could say anything, he said.-" But if you had something else in mind..."- He trailed off suggestfully and started bruhsing my thigh. I got even more embarassed. -"N-No I dont."- I hardly managed to say that, let alone TRY to deny his wish.

Becuse I know that I can say no and all, but in the end I will give him what he wants. Might as well cut me some trouble. He smirked as he saw that I already gave up on the idea to persuade him that this is not the place nor time. But to tell you the truth I didnt want to go back to the paperwork in my office. This was far more fun then writting reports. -"You up for it?"- He asked smiling. -"Yeah, I guess. Nothing else to do anyway."- He chukled. -"Good boy."- He said smirking and kissed me roughly on the lips. I gave into the kiss and soon we were kissing passionettly, moans escaping our mouths in between kisses. He pulled back and started to undo his haori. He didnt pull it off just pushed it a little to the sides. -"Go for it."- He said and got a hold of his cock. I leaned in and kissed it at the end. I trailed big kisses slowly to the head. He let out soft moans. When I got to the head I took it in my lips kissing it. He shivered and grabed my hair with one hand. I started kissing from the end again but this time with a little tounge. When I got to the head I started licking around it. I looked up and saw he had shut his eyes with deep groans escaping his mouth. Oh God, he looked so hot. I shut my eyes then and took his dick in my mouth. He let out a loud groan. I reached to the core and I could feel his cock hitting the back of my throat. I started moving up and down his dick swirling my tounge around it. -"Oh, fuck Kenpachi you suck so good..."- He said passionetly. I dont mind him telling me that. I sort of get encouraged to go on.

I was working him when suddenly he pulled back and started tiying his haori. -"W-Whats wrong Aizen?"- I asked scared. Didnt he like it? But then I saw him looking behind me. I looked back and saw Mayuri standing at the door with eyes wide with shock. I froze. He managed to pull himself together and chukled. -"Well, well, well, I didnt see this coming! You and Kenpachi, Aizen? I mean, I've seen a lot of things in my life but I never could have imagined to see this one!"- He said smirking, amasment gleaming in his eyes. -"I wouldnt say anything about this if I were you Mayuri. It's the two of us against you. Your choice."- Aizen said roughfly. -"Oh I wouldnt say that."- Mayuri said and put a hand on the door. I felt scared shitless. I didnt know how to react. Aizen did much better then me. Aizen sighed. -"Ok, Mayuri how much money do you want to shut up."- Aizen said more like he was bored and just wanted to get this over with. -"Nah, I dont think money will do it."- He said with an evil glitch in his eyes. -"What do you mean?"- I heard nervousness in Aizen's voice. -" I mean to say that maybe a little favour from Kenpachi here would keep my mouth closed."- He said and smirked. I gasped. -" Why you sick little fuck!"- Aizen yelled out and grabed his zanpakuto. I've never seen him this angry. I quickly got up and grabed his hand pushing him back. -"No Aizen dont. You'll only make things worse."- I tried to reason with him. -"Oh Im the sick one here? Im not the one who's getting a blowjob by his boyfriend in my office Aizen!"- Mayuri said and laughed. -"Dont push it Mayuri."- I shot him a warning glance while Aizen was struggling in my arms. Mayuri looked over to me and chukled. -" I'll be waiting for you at my room in my quarters tonight at eleven."- He said. -" I'll be there."- I didnt know what else to say.

I couldnt have argued and said no. It would only make things harder. -"No he will not be! I will personally make sure he dosent go there!"- Aizen yelled and started strugling again. -" I'll be there Mayuri. Leave now."- I said determend. -"Sure, sure. Bye now."- He said smirking and went out the door. Suddenly Aizen pushed me away with all his force. -"Why'd you tell him you'd be there!? You know as hell youre not going!"- He was yelling at me. -"I have to go Aizen..."- I said broken. I slid down the wall and landed on the floor. I was shaking. Everything was too overwhelming. I got fluded by emotions and thoughts. I couldnt pull myself through it all. Aizen knealed next to me and started brushing my hair. -"Sorry Ken I just... I got so angry I couldnt control myself. Sorry about all of this. If it wasnt for me none of this would have dont have to- "- But I cut him off. -"Why does everything got to be so hard? Why cant people just accept that we can love each other? Why Aizen?"- I looked up at him with tears gleaming in my eyes. He saw my broken expression and pulled his eyebrows up. I could see that he wanted to help me badly but there was nothing he could have done.

-"I-Im sorry Ken. I dont know the answer.-" He said defeated. -"Yeah, I know."- I said in a low whisper. A tear shot through my cheek. I brushed it off alongside the other ones that poured out. -You know we can figure this out. I can send some men over to kill him or- "-I cut him off again. -"No Aizen. You know that wont work. Im just gonna have to go and finish the job."- I cant beleve I was agreeing to this. But what choice do I have? He probably figured some way to spread the message incase we did something to him. Or he made sure that no one could get to him. The man was a scientist, we got nothing on him... Aizen sighed. He knew that there was nothing we could do. -" I promise you I'll make him pay for this."- He said through gritted teeth. I put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. I was the wictim here and I was comforting him? Guess thats just how we worked. -"Dont worry about me. I'll just finish with the prick and be back at you're house OK?"- I said trying to make this seem easier. He sighed and looked at me in the eyes with worry. -" I'll be waiting for you love."- He said and kissed me on the forhead. -" I know you will be."- I said and hardly managed to smile. He smiled back and wraped an arm around me. -" Everything's gonna be OK. After this everything's gonna go back to normal. I promise you it will."- He said and kept kissing my hair. Let's just hope he's right.

~ To be continued in the next chapter. Tee-Hee ! ^-^ ~

.

**Ok so there it was! Hope you liked it! So yeah I know this is a short one but thats the way it was intented to be ^-^. So in the next chapter Im gonna be finishing this one. And by that I mean that I'll be describing the sex scene between Mayuri and Kenny ! . And just so you'll know the next chapter will NOT be the end of the story! There is Aizens leaving and all so it WILL go on ^-^. And once again thank you for you're reviews! Just so you'll know the only reason I might have not replyed is becuse it's an unsigned review! Thank you anyway! You have no idea how much they mean to me! You people make my day! Love you! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooooo here's the other half of the other chapter! So like I previously said now Ken and Mayuri will be having their sex scene and then Kenpachi will be really sad. END XD Kidding guys its deeper then that. ^-^ So read on! ^-^**

Chapter 3

I remember earlier this night as I was walking to the 12th Division I was having a brainstorm. I was scared shitless. Who knows what kind of things he would to want me to do. I mean he was one freaky guy! Bet he was like that in bed too. Oh man, guess I'll just have to deal with the humiliation. But I cant do this. Its not the humiliation that worrys me. Its just the idea to being forced to sex with a guy I hate. It hurts. Being with Aizen was wonderfull. We had love.

And now my body was gonna be used as a pay check. It was like I was a prostitute... I dont like being a whore. I was getting closer to his room. I dont want to do this. I cant. I was walking slower now. I cant do this,I cant! I was reaching the edge. I was gonna have a brakedown. But no, no Im stronger than that. I can pull through this. I got to his door and let out a deep sigh before I knocked on it. I heard footsteps and then Mayuri slid the door open. -"Glad you came."- He said with an evil smirk.

Oh, I bet you are you piece of shit! But I decided that its better to not get on his bad side scence hes gonna... have me. I didnt respond. I was here just to finish with him and be gone the second I do. I saw that that pissed him off a little. -"Well come in."- He said a little pissed at my lack of reaction and stepped aside so I could come in. I walked in and quickly sat on the bed. I didnt want to listen to what he has to say. I didnt want to as much as to look at him. He smirked and sat next to me on the bed. -" Lets get this thing started."- He said and quickly leaned into me for a kiss. But I was quicker. -"First tell me what you plan to do."- I said with my best poker face. -" I plan to fuck you, what do you think?"- He said and leaned into me again.

I stopped him again. -" What **exactly** do you plan on doing?"- I said a little pissed right now. He sighed and pulled back. -" Well I was thinking of a kiss first, then a blowjob from you and then I'll bend you over. How does that sound?"- He asked sarcasticly. I started blushing. I mean you just dont say those things like that. Aizen was always careful and kind. I just looked at the ground saddly. He rolled his eyes and sighed. -" Ok wait. Maybe I can make it easier for you."- He said and got up and went to another room.

What was that all about?

Making it easier for me? What the fuck? He took a while and I kept wondering what could he possibly be doing. I was getting even more scared. Who knows what kind of stuff he's preparing over there. Scientific stuff... After a while I heard the door open. I looked up and saw... Something else? It was this guy he, he had blue hair and taned skin. Full lips and straight nose. Amasingly enough he had no ears. But then I, I saw those eyes and remembered. I kicked back from my daze. Those golden eyes I remember as only a bad memory had something unfamiliar in them. -"M-Mayuri?"- I asked insecurly. -"Yeah I know, weird right?"- He said and chukled rubbing a hand behind his neck. -" Thought it would be easier for you this way. You know without the facepaint and shit."- He said and smiled. I just kept staring at him. Marveling was more like it. I was just amased as to how stupid could he be to hide his face behind all of that crap when he was... Pretty good looking. He came to the bed and sat next to me. He kept looking at me with a smirk scence he saw that I was amased. -" Why do you hide your face?"- It was the only thing I could have said. He started laughing and kept looking in his hands. -" Becuse it just... Annoys me to have to be like everybody else. I was never like other people. I wanted to put an accent on that."- He finished with a laugh and flashed me his teeth. It was a nice contrast between his skin. -"Your not like everybody else. "- I said.

I dont even know why I said it. I guess I was just taken in by the moment. But I couldnt help keep my thoughts tied anymore. He looked gorgeous. I wanted to tell him that he was much more then anything else I have seen but... What about the hate I felt towards him? Where did all of that go?

But there was just something so kind in his eyes that just took over me. He jerked his head up at my words and smiled warmly. -" Thanks."- He said happily. -"But you know, you dont have to mask yourself up just to prove youre diffrent."- I seriously dont know why I was keeping a conversation with him. Five minutes ago I didnt even want to see him and now I was chatting with him? -" Yeah I know but its way easier that way."- He said and smiled scraching the back of his head. -" Im as weird as it is, with the blue hair, no ears and shit, so might as well take it to the end, eh?-" He said and bared me his teeth. -" No, its not weird, its... Its interesting."- I said and couldnt help myself but brush a hand through his hair.

Everything seemed so different when we were just sitting and chatting like this. It didnt seem like he was gonna fuck me now. He looked at me confused after my gesture. -" You dont mind it?"- He asked me with raised eyebrows. Heh, he had such a disoriented view of the world around him.

-" No, not at all. Actually it suits you." - I said and smiled at him. I totally forgot about the reason I was here. -" Umm... Thanks ?"- He said unsurely. I chukled in return. He smiled happily. -" You have a nice laugh Kenpachi."- He said and smiled happily. I smiled in return. -" Thanks."- I said. -"You know, there's a reason why I would rather have you then money."- He said and started looking in his hands again. That sort of brought me back to reality. I remembered why I was here. But I didnt forget how kind he looked. -" I've sort of always liked you."- He said and raised his head to smile at me. -" So I figured, being the evil genius I am, that if you cant like me I'll force you to like me."- He said and chukled. -" I guess it really dosent work that way but still, Im desperate."- He said and laughed out loud.

I was shocked. It made me feel so sad. I never even suspected he liked me. -" I had no idea Mayuri. You never... Acted like you did."- I said sadly and looked at the floor. But then I got a little pissed. -"You know, you could have just said something."- He didnt need to threaten me and Aizen with this. -" Yeah, like you would have wanted to have anything to do with me anyway."- He said and laughed saddly looking away. -" Who knows I might have."-

I said and cocked my head to the side trying to catch his face. -" No you wouldnt. Bet you didnt even know you were gay until Aizen took you." - He said and I started blushing real bad. -"I-It wasnt like that..."- I said quietly and brushed a hand through my hair. -" Yeah, but it's sorta hard for me to believe that you flerted with each other at a club."- He said sarcasticly and laughed quietly just to show me he didnt mean any harm. I smiled insecurly at him. -" Yeah it wasnt like that either."- I said and looked down at my hands realising what he meant to say. -" He wasnt exactly asking to take you on a date was he?"- He said and chukled. I got even more embarassed. -" Yeah..."- He had a good point. He saw I was sad. -" But still, I know it probably was way diffrent then what Im doing right now."- He said and started laughing while rubbing a hand on his neck. I looked up and smiled thankfully at him. -" You know Mayuri youre a really nice guy actually."- I said and smiled to him assuringly. He smiled weakly and turned his head. -" No, Im not."- He said and looked at his hands again. I put a hand over his hands. -" No, Mayuri I mean it, You are."- I said and smiled to him. He jerked his head up and sadly looked at me. -"Forgive me Kenpachi."- He said and crushed his lips against mine quickly.

He took me by surprise. He locked his hands on my face securily. Suddenly he pulled back. -" I know Im a monster."- He said full of sadness. He loosened his hands on my face. -"I wish I could do better."- He said and let out a deep sigh. All this time I just stare at him. He slowly removed one hand and kept brushing my cheek with the other. He was barely touching me. I slowly turned my head over his hand and kissed it. I opened my eyes and saw him staring, eyes wide with shock at me. I started to slowly lean into him until our lips met.

His lips were so soft, so warm. I took his lower lip in my lips. It felt so full. He then started responding to my kiss. He took matters into his own hands. He was nipping my lips, but still he was so gentle. Too gentle. I loved it. He raised a hand and barely touchted my face with it. Still, he was brushing his knuckles across my cheek down to my neck. I shivered at the touch. He then licked my lips. I gladly opened them up for him. He brushed his tounge at the inside of my lips for a while and then went for my tounge. I felt him sigh.

I put a hand behind his head and took a hold of his hair with the other. He kissed so passionetly. It was like he couldnt get enough out of me. He then started leaning into me so I Iayed down on the bed, he on top of me. He then started taking his shirt off, not braking the kiss. He stopped just to pull it over his head and throw it on the ground. He was kissing me hungirly again. He then pulled his hands under my shirt and was rubbing my muscles. I moaned at his touch. It was... really nice. Like I couldnt imagine such tender touches. I broke the kiss and pulled my shirt off. I started ramming his chest then. I felt him shivere. It made me smile. I was so glad that I could make someone so happy. I was so glad that I could make Mayuri happy... He then started moving from my lips to my neck, down to my chest.

I pulled my head back and moaned. He was leaving love bites all over me. He got down to my pants and started kissing and licking. He straightend up and started brushing my dick through my pants. -"May I?"- He said. I looked at him through foggy eyes and said. -"Yeah..."- He smiled and unbuttoned my pants. He slid the zipper and pulled them off throwing them on the floor. He leaned into me and brushed my cock again. He then leaned down and kissed it through my boxers. I yellped in surprise. He looked up and smirked at me.

He pulled my boxers down and threw them on the floor. He then got back to my dick and kissed it again. I moaned out loudly. His full,soft lips against my hard cock felt amasing. He then licked at it. I spasmed. It felt so mindblowing. Ive never had it so good. He brushed his lips all the way to the head and then kissed it, before he took it into his mouth. I shivered at the feeling. He started boobing up and down my dick. His lips curled around my cock, his tounge sliding up and down me, felt so...so good, so right. After some good sucking he removed his mouth from my cock, to which I whimpered. He straigthend up and took his pants off. Oh fuck he looked gorgeous. He looked like a god. His twisted muscels on his tanned body looked so firm. His legs and hips looked so tight and full through that bronze skin. I couldnt help myself. I put my hands on his hips and started feeling him.

I was squessing and ramming his muscles. I saw him smirk. I put my hands on his boxers. His tight black boxers complemented his bronze tan and blue hair. I pulled them down and threw them on the ground. I looked back at his cock and blushed. Ive never been with another man scence Aizen. And the look of his cock was diffrent. His was... fatter should I say, and darker. I didnt want to addmit to myself but it looked so tasty. And that pubic hair that curled around his belly button looked so sexy. -"What?"- His words pulled me back from my daze and I looked up to meet his eyes. He had a questionable somewhat cautious look in his eyes. I smiled. -"I-Its nothing really Its just that...You look... Breath-taking."- I blushed but smiled. He smiled with a relief and leaned down to kiss me. I moved back and went for his cock. I took it in my hand and went for it. I licked the head fully with my tounge. He shivered and moaned silently.

He put a hand on my shoulder.

I took it fully in my mouth then. It felt so rich. My mouth was full with his cock. It was too big but I handled it. I loved every bit of it. I tasted his precum. It was so peculiar. It made me want more. Mayuri was grunting and rubbing my shoulder the whole time. I could only imagine what would it be to have him inside of me. His full, fat cock inside me. With that thought in mind I pulled back and layed down back on the bed. I spred my legs apart. -"Please Mayuri, fuck me."- I said silently as my voice was full with lust. This was so different.

Like there were no boundiries between me and Mayuri. Like I could say and ask him to do anything without shame. He looked at me with shock but smiled quickly. -"Ofcorse Kenpachi."- He said and leaned into me. He started brushing my inner thighs. I moaned and shivered. He then opened a drawer from his bedside table and pulled out a lube. -"Let me do it."- I said and took the lube from his hands. I poured some on my hands and took his cock in my hands. He moaned loudly. I smiled. He felt so firm, so hard. After I was sure he was good I layed back on the bed and pulled him over me. We were making out again.

We were tangeled with each other. His skin looked so right against mine. Like it was meant for me. And his body fit me so well. It was like, he was created for me. Soon I felt his cock against me and that when he broke the kiss to look at me. I smiled in return. He then leaned into me and as he kissed, he entered me. I couldnt help but wince in pain in the kiss. It hurt like hel! But I also feeled the pleasure of having Mayuri inside me. It was mind-numbing. After I adjusted he was thrusting in and out me.

Soon there were only the sounds of pants and skin slapping against each other. Oh fuck, he was so good. -"M-Mayuri... I-I think Im gonna..."- I couldnt finish. -"Go ahead."- He said through a deep moan. And with that I came all over us. So did he. After that he collapsed next to me. He pulled me next to him so we were face to face. We didnt speak. We just stared at each other and smiled. I think I fell asleep after that. Which brings me to this...

**Oooooooooohhhhhh Goooooooood that took me a loooooong time to write! Its been like a month scence I updated! And I said that it will be in the next three days XD! Im so sorry its just that I went on vacation and school started and I had a lot of diffrent things on my mind, no free time, and hardly any time on the computer XD. So I reaaaaally hope you like it! I did try really hard! And beleve me it WAS hard writting this! I had a lot of brianstorms of which should I make Mayuri mean, should I make Kenny hate it, should I make Mayuri mean but Kenny still like it... But in the end I went for a more mature ( fanfiction is never mature XD ) situaction. Weird yes, but a little bit more, um... realistic anyone!? Review pleaseee . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okkkk soooooooo here is the othaaa chaptaaaaaaa . So in this one Im describing what happend after the sexy sexy time Mayuri and Kenny had XD Kenny is confuuuus DX **

** Chapter 5**

I remember I woke up in the middle of the night after a stormy dream. I felt unusually warm. I couldnt see straight. Theres this blue and brown, and something shiny on the side... Oh God Its Mayuri! He was holding me securily against him. His golden eyes completely awoke me. -"Did I wake you up?"- He asked quietly, worry ringing in his voice. -"N-No."- I stutter out as I take in the whole scenery. -"Why arent you sleeping?"- I ask confused. Its the middle of the night and he looks fully awake.

-"Cause I didnt."- He states simply. -"Why?"- I ask now DEEPLY confused. -"Cause I wanted to watch you sleep.'- He says like its obvious. I blush. -"O-Oh..."- I say and smile.-"But, wont you be tired?"- Now Im even more confused! He chukles. -"Nah, I've gone weeks without sleep. Its not a problem."- He says assuringly. -"Oh, OK."- I say simply. -"Wheres the bathroom?"- I ask. He starigthends up and points to a door. -"Right through that door."- He says and smiles assuringly. -"Thanks."- I say and smile. I got up and went to the bathroom. I went straight for the sink. Still a little dim from my sleep I wash my face in the water. I straigthended my face and looked in the mirror. And thats when it hit me. Everything that happended this night just struck me back.

I couldnt beleve it. I was naked but not in my Aizens house. I was washing myself up after the sex I had with... With Mayuri. The sex I liked. The sex that I... I... I started it didnt I? Eventually I didnt really have to do it. **I** kissed his hand, **I** kissed his lips, **I** layed down on the bed and **asked** him to do it! Shit, I fucking **asked **him to fuck me!!! Fuck, fuck fuck!!! But I love Aizen! Why did this happen! And why did I... I like it? Why didnt I think even once of Aizen? I fucking love Aizen! And in just a couple of moments I gave myself to another guy! Oh my God I am a slut! I give myself to any guy that remotly likes me!

But wait... No, no, thats not the way Mayuri is. He was nice, and tender, and gentle and... Loving. He is much more then I expected. Holly shit, what the fuck am I gonna do? My knees start to shake. I grab the sink with my hands to hold onto it. -"Fuck, fuck, fuck..."- I silently swear. I... I love Aizen but... What about Mayuri?

And I recall how all of this started and I end up here. From the first kiss with Aizen to the sex with Mayuri. Here I start to dwell in my eyes. I dont brush them off. I fall down to the ground and start to cry my heart out. I sob on the cold bathroom plates as I lose myself in pitch black.

~.............................................................................~

"K... Kenpa...Wake...Kenpachi...Please..." - What this voice... Calling for me. I-I think Im starting to realise whats going on. Its so cold on some parts and so warm on others... I want more of that warmth... The darkness leaves me and I see... Mayuri. -"Mayuri..."- I hardly speak out. Im starting to realise where I am. -"Kenpachi, baby are you OK?"- He sounds so worried. -"Yeah..."- I whisper. He sighs and picks me up. That sort of pulls me back to reality. I start to stutter as I try to ask him what happend.-"Shh, shh youre still stressed out."- He says so smoothly and kisses me on the forehead. He lays me down on the bed and covers me up.

-"I'll go get you some pill's so you'll calm down, OK?"- He's so calm. But I can see the worry behind his mask. -"No, please dont..."- I say so silently. -"What?"- He asks confused. -"I-I want you to stay with me. I dont need any pills to calm me down just, just stay with me...Please..."- I dont even care how I sound anymore. Nothing really matters anymore. He looks at me sincerely and smiles calmly. -"Sure babe, anything you need."- He says and covers up next to me. He pulls me against his chest and starts to rub my back comfortly.-"What am I gonna do Mayuri?"- I ask desperatly. Silence. I can feel him tensing. -"Dont think about that right now. Close your eyes and rest... Please."- He says and kisses me on the forhead. I hear the despair in his voice. I dont wanna make this harder on him. I kiss him on the chest and do as he said.

**Sooo I really hope you like it! So this is the chapter where the backing on memories ends!. From now on everything is in the present. And yeah I know its really short but thats just the way its sopossed to be ^-^ I think that I will update soon ^-^ Review please ^-^ And thanks so much for reading ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**The 6th chaptaaaaa!!!! Niceeee :) huhuhu XD So in this one Kenny tells Aizen what happend. And some awfull things happen ): **

Ohhh, I don't wanna wake up. Its way too comfy and warm... I slowly open up my eyes to see... -"Mayuri..."- I whisper and smile. -"Finally woke up, eh?"- He says and smiles. I find us just the way we fell asleep. -"Mhm."- I mumble. He chukles and gets up from the bed. -"Want something to eat?-,-"Nah, I'm fine. Although coffee would be nice."- I say and smile willingly. -"Yeah sure."- He accepts and reaches for the coffee-pot on the counter. I like how his small apartment looks like. He's got everything he needs in one place. His bed, his food, his TV... I feel even closer to him like this. Lounging in his bed while he's making us coffee dressed only in his underwear. He coughts me staring and smiles sweetly. I can't help but smile back. He puts 2 mugs on the small table and pours coffee in them. -"Sugar or no sugar?"- He asks. -"One spoon."- I say entertained by him. He does as told and I finally get up from his comfy bed. I put my boxers on and go to sit with him. We drink our coffee and talk, and chat like there's not a care in the world! But in the end its got to be said...

-"You know this is probably the last time we'll... talk like this..."- I speak with a heavy heart. He taps his fingers rhythmiclly on the table with a tearful look. -"I know..."- He hardly speaks. But I see that he has accepted this. -"I'm completely aware of the situation. I just wish it didn't have to be this way."- He says defeated. I don't know what to do. I don' know what to say. I just take his hand and gently rub it. He smiles weekly. We stay like this for a while until I realised that it was time to leave.

After I completely dress up I head for the door. I turn around and stare at Mayuri. I put a hand on his face. -"Goodbye Mayuri"- I say heavily and kiss him on the cheek. I make my leave before I could see his face.

As I walk towards Aizen's house I feel a familiar sickness. Like I don't want to be there, like I dont want to be doing this. But I still know that I have to. And again familiar brainstorming. Im scared as fuck what would Aizen say. I dont even know how to tell him what happend. I tried picturing a scenario telling Aizen what happend and I just cant do it! I was never that imaginative... I just hope that he dosent get real angry... What the fuck am I thinking!? Ofcourse he's gonna get fucking angry! You would!

But I... I woudnt know how to react... I mean sure under any other circumstance I would yell back, draw out my sword and probably harm, if not most probably kill them. But this... This was Aizen... Getting angry over something that's MY fault, that I did! It.. Its just doesn't work that way... I can see his house. Oh fuck... I'm gonna have a mealtdown. This happens more often in this period of my life... Ok, fuck, whatever, Im gonna do this! I knock at his door nervously. He quickly opens the door. I crumble as I see him. He's not worried, nor scared, nor angry. He's hesitating. He knows something's off. -"Come in."- He speaks very formally. Absolutely no emotion. This is even worse then what I was hoping for. I feel sick. I come in and head for the living room without saying a word. I sit on the couch and he sits on the chair across me. Yeah, he definetly knows something's up Hes always been so smart... Well this is new! Awkard silence! Never experienced this... Atleast not with Aizen. -"What happend last night?"- He asks firmly. I can feel the preassure. -" I don't even know Aizen."- I sigh with difficulty. -"Some shit happend last night that I can't explain."- I look at him and I see his dead eyes blowing holes in me.-"Try."- He says emotionlessly. -"I sigh again and pull my look down to my hands. -"I...I went to Mayuris apartment ,right, and you know I was just there to finish the job right?"- I stutter my words and look at him to see if he's following me. -"Correct"- He answers diplomaticly. It sort of hurts me to see him so hesitating around ME! ME the guy who he was so intimate with, ME! I quickly wash of these thought to continue. -" So yeah, at first - I totally shoudnt have said that,- at first he was being a jerk and all and I too was, but then he,- I let myself travel to that moment when he came in there without his mask,- he showed me a side of himself that I never thought he had."- It was the best way to put it.

He showed me himself without his mask, face paint and he was kind and gentle. -"He told me things that I never would have imagined , things I had no idea about..."- I finish and I look at him sadly. He still hasn't changed his expression, but I feel his reiatsu fuming. -"And?"- I sigh again. -"And... And when it came down to doing it I... I didnt mind it at all..."- I'm just starting to realise how disgusting what I did is. -"In the end I don't think that I even had to do it! I let him do it. And I ... I liked it."_ I say and look at him straight in the eyes. -"Forgive me..."- I say tearfully. I can't help it. We sit in dead silence and my heart keeps racing. -"Why am I not enough for you Kenpachi?"- He asks heavily. I rush to answer. -"No, no, please Aizen. You're more then anything I could have wished for! What I did is... is disgusting I know but, but I told him that we are not to see each other again! Please Aizen, I... I only want, no, NEED you! If I could just earse everything I- " But I got cut off. -"No you wouldnt"- I jerked my head up to see a flaring angry Aizen. -"You would do anything to go for it again. And dont you deny it!"- He says and stands up. -"I'm sure you liked the flatering of someone else wanting you, I'm sure you liked trying something new, I'm sure you liked being under a mans control like that, I'm sure you liked somebody being gentle with you for once... But what I don't understand is which one of these I didnt give to you!-" And he's absolutely right.

Everything he said is correct. That was exactly why I let Mayuri be with me, but also the exact same reasons I decided to be with Aizen. So why couldn't I be happy with what I already had? Why did I had to be such a slut and go for Mayuri too? Something stops me in the middle of my thoughts. A slap across my face. It echoes around the room as I crash against the wall. My eyes gleam with surprise. I choke as he picks me up from the ground gripping my throat. -"You'r not even worth a punch. Whores dont get respect."- He says cruely. My mind is blank. He removes his hand from my throat and starts walking around the room. -"I still can't understand! What did I do that you needed fucking Mayuri! The man that fucking threatend us! That wanted to force you to sex! I mean, if it was that easy I wouldnt even be trying!

No, no you know what I would! Because I fucking loved you Kenpachi! That's right I LOVED you because I cannot love somebody that doesn't find my love to be enough! Because I don't have anything else to give you!"- He yells every single word as they leave wounds all over me. Mentally in the least. -"I mean what? Is his dick bigger or what? You like them big now ha? "Size matters" huh?"- He says furiously as he approaches me again. -"Or maybe you like it rough now?"- He says as he grips my cock firmly with his hand. I gasp at the surprise. -"No don't!"- The first words I've said ever scence he started talking. -"What?"- He says mockingly as he tightens his grip as I twitch in pain. -"Please, just stop it!"- I plead him. -"Oh, but I thought you liked a little pain? I'm sure it didn't bother you when you Mayuri pounded your ass?"- He said grinning. I've never seen this evil side of Aizen before. He always seemed so pleasant, so kind. I couldn't hold my tears back anymore. I started crying. -"What you're gonna fucking cry now? Tsk, I didn't know you were such a weakling Kenpachi."- He pulls his hand off my dick and backs off completely. He's right. I am a weekling. What would everyone think if they saw me like this? If they knew the thing I've done? And more importantly what would my division think? The people who look up to me, Ikakku, Yumichika, Yachiru, every recruit ? ... They'd be ashamed... -"Out of my house"- He said after a short silence.

I imidietly rushed for the door. I started running mindlessly around the whole Seireitei. I lost track of time and space. I ran until I realised that it was pitch black. There's no where to go now...

Unless...

**DOOOOONEEEEE!!! That was sooo fun and enjoyable!!! I know its been a very very very long time but my keyboard got messed up and it took some time fixing everything . XD I just got it back a few days ago and I imidietly started writing again! So yeah about the story, I know very CHEEEEEEZEEEYEEEEE!!! XD Well I tried …**** Hope you like it ^-^ Reviews my lovelies!!! .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooo this is the 7th chapteeer! A bit late am I? So now Kenny gives Mayuri a visit ( manwhore!!! XDDDD, Oh my God I love that word XDD) and Kenny is being an emo (craaawliiing iiiiiin my skiiiiiin) but Mayuri comforts him (Things that bother you never bother me I feel happy and fine AHA! ----And I just made him gayer then he is XDDDD--- I mean hes not"gay"gay hes Ï like to rub my testicels with another mans testicels kinda gay)!!! So I shall start writing on my sugar ooooverlooaaad : ) JOSH!**

7th Chapter

Mayuri's POV

-OK, this is not working for me... I seriously need to take my mind of him. So yeah...-

I ponder as I lean against the wall staring at nothing. I tap my foot in defeat.

-Wait, WhatsHerName brought some reports on this new experiment we were working on, I should check that.- I remember and with a new sense of purpose reach for the files on the desk. I take them and drop on my bed.

-So lets see... In the last 3 days the volunteer has been going through physical and mental changes. He's arms have started morphing, the muscles have started twisting, his- Holy shit it still smells like him!- I slap myself on the forehead sensing Kenpachi's smell on my sheets. I leave the files on the bedside table and lean my head on the sheets. I inhale deeply. This is so embarrassing...

I cant help but sigh as all the memories strike back. Wanting something so bad, knowing you're never gonna get it and then finally having it, its... Its wonderful... To remember how I always looked at him. Even when he'd just drop by my office to invite me for a long night drinking with all the other captains, he always made me feel so strange. He made me feel special, like he wanted me there, like he cared if I came... I always came if he was there. But as I observed his behavior he never struck me as one that would want to be hold gently in arms, kissing his forehead, smoothing his cheek... Something that I wanted to experience with him. He always acted so rough, violent, getting with the nastiest women. He seemed way more worth it. Or at least he was to me. I guess it all happened that night when Aizen picked him up... I remember sitting at the bar drinking my sake while somebody was talking to me, I don't really remember who as I had directed all my attention to Kenpachi.

I remember him acting like a monkey while some shinigamis were trying to get him to go home sense he was making a lot of the customers uncomfortable. He pulled out his zanpakuto and started waving it around like a mad man, slobbering as he was throwing random curse words at them. When suddenly Aizen came behind his back and slowly took his zanpakuto away as Kenpachi was too drunk to was always so sly. He whispered soft words to him that seemed to cool him down. He took him and lead him to the door announcing that he was taking him home with him. I guess I was too dumb to notice then... Eventually I saw it. It was such a wrong thing for me... Going to Aizen's office to ask him for volunteers from his division and opening the door to find... It was so twisted. All I could do was stare. Witnessing something I never would have imagined, for both of them. There were all these thoughts clouding me I couldn't get my head straight. The only thing I managed to figure out was: 'Use this' . So I did. I did what I did, and said what I said without a second thought. It was only when he came that night that I realized that I would not be able to do this, not like this. But then he, he told me he wanted me. I felt as though I was about to cry.

Hearing something so deep, so loving from someone that meant so much to me... Just like a cliche. But this was no movie, and no novel. This was pure feeling. Nobody directs your moves, nobody writes your words. But it was a one time thing... I don't really think that it matters anymore. I got more then I could have ever wished for. I don't want to be ungrateful. I'm not some spoiled brat. But it felt so good... Holy shit, its as if I can feel him again... - I drown myself in the sheets moving to the pillow and down searching for his scent. -Mmmm, its as if hes right next to me. On my bed. As we were. As I was holding him against me.- I cant help but sigh. -I'm getting all of these memories and emotions back.

I'm getting a familiar feeling in my pants. Aw, shit no... I don't want that. I really really dont want that to happen! Its too embarrassing! Aw, but his smell is still running in my nose and his warmth is striking me back... I guess it cant be helped.- I think as I look back down. Its already up. That's what you get Mayuri for getting carried away. I pull my sweats down just a little bit and whip it out. I start pumping it slowly. I start imagining how he kissed me. How warm and bruised his lips were. I bite my lip at the memory. And how his skinned just matched mine. And how we were so tangled I forgot that we were two separate bodies...- I pump faster. -And how he seemed to curl around me when I fucked him. And how his eyes looked so lost.- I pump even faster.- And how good his dick felt, tasted. And how he twitched and breathed feverishly when I went down on him. And how he did on me. And how warm and soft his mouth felt. And how he tried to work around my cock. Holy fuck I thing I'm gonna- *Ding Dong* -"Fuck!!"- I exclaim heavily as the interruption resulted on my progress. Why now dammit! Why! -"This better be fucking important you fucker!"- I yell out as I get up and settle.

I open the door angrily getting ready to yell. -Who the-"... But I stop. I stop as I see a very wrecked Kenpachi at my door. -Holy shit, come in."- I say as I don't know whats going on. He quickly gets inside shivering and shaking. I wrap a hand behind him. "I am so sorry Ken, I didn't know it was you I-" He cuts me off- "I-Its OK."- He sobs through his words. -Fuck, just sit down please."- I cant stop swearing as I'm so freaked out. I sit him down next to me on my bed. He keeps shaking and breathing heavily. -"What happened Ken? Are you hurt?"- I say trying to reach out to him. He just turns to look at me with tears running down his face, his eyes bloodshot from crying. -"Everything he said was true Mayuri.- He says so sadly. I can feel his hurt. -"No, no, don't say that, tell me what happened."- I say and put a hand on his shoulder rubbing him in comfort. -"He-He just stated the obvious, he just confirmed everything I was."- He says with such hurt. No, this will not do. -"Wait just a bit, I'll be right back."- I say and run for some toilet paper and get a glass of water with sugar. I bring it back to him as I find him sitting just as I left him. I sit on the bed. -"Come here. He pulls back on the bed and sits next to me. -"Here take this"- I say and hand him the toilet paper. He dries his eyes with difficulty and drops the paper on the bed. -"Drink this, its just water."- I say and hand him the water. He drinks it all up and sighs. - "Thank you so much. You're so kind and caring Mayuri..."- He says and tears start to dwell in his eyes again. -"No, enough crying."- I say and wipe his eyes softly. -"Now tell me everything."- I say and wrap a hand around him. He sighs and looks down.

-"You know that I, went to Aizens house earlier today. He- He asked me what happened."- He stops and looks at me. -"I told him everything Mayuri. I told him how beautiful you looked, how I couldnt stop myself when I saw you, how caring and gentle you were, how you opened yourself to me... And how I wanted to make love with you. I told him all."- He ends and sadness occupies his face as he starts to breathe heavier. -"H-How did he react"- I stutter out. -"He didnt take it well Mayuri, not at all."- He says and looks at me as if someone is continually hurting him. -He got real angry Mayuri."- He says sobbing. -"Nah, dont Ken, just dont. Stop crying."- I say as I hurry to wash away the tears. I snuggle him against me. -"I am such a slut..."- He says and starts crying loudly. He pulls away from me and holds his head between his knees. -"No Ken, what are you talking about?"- I say as I was highly confused.

-"I mean what more could I have wanted! I had love, I had happiness I had more then enough!"- He says and sobs again. I rub a hand on his back. -"But then you showed up"- He says and turns to look at me. -"I could have finished with you and gotten back to normal with Aizen. You just had to make things more complicated then they already were."- He finishes angrily. I stand surprised at his words. But then he continues. -"But how couldnt I? I would have done the same thing if I had the chance. You showed me so much more. I loved every bit of it Mayuri."- He says and bites his lip. -"After all that with Aizen I only had you in my mind. I wanted to see you so badly. I need you Mayuri. "- I look at him digesting everything he said.-" Listen to me Kenpachi. You are NOT a slut. You are worth so much more then Aizen gives you credit for. Just get all those things he said to you out of your system."-

I say and put a hand on his face smoothing his cheek. -"And I want you to remember that you'll always have a place here OK?"- I look at him with a soft smile to reassure him that its all OK. He looks into my eyes and says -"I will."- I smile. -"Now, I would really appreciate it if you would spend the night here."- I say kindly. -"I-I think that would be nice."- He says unsurely. I lean against the bed. -"Come here."- I say and stretch out my hand suggestingly. He pulls back against my hand and lands his head on my shoulder. I start smoothing his hair and moving down to his cheek. I chukle as I remember one of my wishes coming true. -"Whats so funny?"- He asks calmly and dreamy. -"Nothing."- I answer slowly, a little sleepy. -Feel like sleeping?"- I ask. -"Yeah..."-He trails off. -"Want me to help you undress?"- I ask him unsure of his answer. -"I wouldnt mind."- He says with a dreamy smile. I smile back and pull his shirt off as he stretches his arms up. I take it off and throw it to the chair. Next he unbuttons his pants and I take them off for him. I throw them too on the chair. Then I took the sheets from under us and covered both of us. We both snuggled under the covers and finally, I turned off the lights. He curls next to me and I wrap both of my hands around him. Strangely I dont feel awkward or uncomfortable being with him like this with no sexual tension. I guess he understands that. Even though I'll always love him, and I'll be there for him if he changes his mind, I dont need to pressure him right now. He just needs me as a friend for now. I can manage that. -"Good night Kenpachi"- I say and kiss his forehead.-"Good night Mayuri"- He responds. I didnt wanna ask him anything more about the Aizens visit. I wouldnt want to make him relive the horror he probably just went through. Im just happy he thought of me first. We'll talk tomorow, when hes thinking straight...

**Aaaaaand thats the end! BUT WAIT! THERES MORE!!! XDDDD Wrote this in one night, DAMN IM GOOD!!! :) **

**And yeah about this chapter. I just wanted to focus more on his part in this whole story. Showing that its not all black and white or whatever. So in the end I tried to portray them as friends more then lovers, even though theyre kinda both XD I know right? XDDDD So yeah, hope you liked it! I tried but Im not sure if it came out good XD And you know, you lovely sex kittens**: **REVIEWSS!!! YES-AAA!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**So finally the 8th chapter. I understand that it took way too long to write this, but I just didn't have any time nor inspiration. So here it is!**

Chapter 8

Aizen's POV

5:23 AM. Another endless night. The neon-red lights of my alarm clock seem to be the only light in my life right now. My eyes get lost as I stare at them. My body is so tired that I've passed the point of sleeping. Tried sleeping aimlessly for 3 hours, only straining my mind. No use trying again. But what keeps my mind so occupied is something I'm trying to forget. Some things happened that I cant, or don't want to understand. I turn to the other side of my bead, empty sheets rustling beneath me. He always slept on this side.

Its his side.I reach out my hand, only to have it fall on his pillow. It feels so empty without him. He always brought warmth in a way. When I was with him I never felt the rain, I never felt the wind, I never felt the cold. He was my protection. When I would wrap my hands around him, the outside world just seized to exist. It was just him and me. In our warmth. But that's no more. I never noticed before how empty my apartment looked. When he arrived in my life, he just became a part of my surroundings. Now when he's gone, there's a part that's missing. From my life, my world, me. I turn towards the ceiling and stare at it. As time seems to stretch around me I dwell into memories. My eyes, blooded from all the sleepless nights search through the ceiling. This wont do. I straighten up and sit on my bed. I slung my head towards my feet. It feels as if its unreal. But that's only my mind, numbing away.

I get up and walk towards the balcony. I open the glass doors and walk out. The wind rustles my greasy hair. The cold plates numb my feet. The cold is all around me. Unfortunately I don't have my warmth. The sun arises slowly, leaving a faint blue color where it has touched the sky. The sunlight expresses the green darkness of Seireitei. I can see it all. Pure melancholy. Unfortunately I cant feel this beauty. Beauty doesn't have a place in me anymore. I place my head in between my arms. I sigh. I cant go on like this. I need to do something about this before it kills me. I feel so tired... Fuck, I'm too young to be feeling this old...

Later

Kenpachi's POV

I guess work cant wait. At least this should take my mind of... things. I think to myself as I grab the paper work that would always build up. OK lets see... *Knock* I jerk my head up surprised. Probably Mayuri checking in on me. I mean who else would be at my office door at this time. -"Yeah?" - I yell out carelessly. The door opens to discover... Aizen. The first thing I notice is that he's a mess. His eyes that would always look at me so sincerely were now all blooded. He just looked so weak. I could see that he saw the fear in my eyes. -" I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask if you would like to come to my house this evening."- He quickly said. My eyes widen deeply with surprise. -"Please I-I would really appreciate if you would."- I can sense pleading in his shaky voice. I know him enough to see that he is honest. -"I will be there."- I say firmly. -"Thank you so much Kenpachi."- He says relieved. It stuns me to hear my name through his voice. He smiles with difficulty and walks out. HOLY SHIT!

Aizen's POV

7:14 PM. My alarm clock seems to be the only focus of my eyes lately. I sit on the bed in my nervous state of mind. I don't know what to expect. I'm just glad he is actually coming. He will come right? But what if he's too scared to come? What if he changed his mind? What if he lied to me? *Sigh* No, he wouldn't do that. He is NOT a liar. He was nothing but honest with me. I just didn't know how to appreciate it. 7:16 PM. Oh God, I cant keep on waiting. I'm usually very patient. But for this, I've been waiting too long. I wonder through the house in expectation. 7:20 PM. I try to keep my stress level at low. I need to be calm. For Kenpachi's sake... *Ring* Just what I needed to hear. I rush for the door without hesitation even though there is a lot to hesitate about. I open the door and see Kenpachi. Once again at my door. I try with all my might to smile. -"Thank you for coming."- I say and make space for him to come in. He looks at me as dead as he can and walks in. We go to the living room. I sit on the couch and he sits across me on my chair. I can see he has brought his zanpakuto. Oh, he usually never brings it when we're in my place. It hurt's to see him scared. -"Well?"- He says roughly. -"Oh um..."- I try to speak. -"Well Kenpachi I, Its just been really hard on me lately-"- But I get cut off. -"Oh, yes, sure its been hard for you!"- He blurts out sarcastically.

I mean this is hard for me too... -"Look, Kenpachi I understand how you must feel after what I said and did, and believe me, I Am sorry."- I stop to look at him and he stares emotionlessly at me. I sigh. -"Look Kenpachi what happened between you and Mayuri , really fell hard on me at the moment. Its just that I always thought of you as mine, and only mine."- I say heavily. -"It was wrong of me to think of you that way. You are not me possession and I can accept that."- I say a little more calmly now. -"And believe me I would never hurt you."- Again he speaks. -" Well that's funny sense you slammed me on the wall and called me a whore!"- He exclaims strongly. This brings me tears. -"I understand what I did Kenpachi."- I hardly speak and hold my head in my hand, as my eyes are too heavy for me. -"And believe me it has been eating me alive ever sense then."- I say through tears , choking on my words. -" I haven't done much sleeping these days Kenpachi. My body is eating my mind Kenpachi. I need your forgiveness to go on. Please."- I look at him pleading. -"Please forgive me"- I say through gritted teeth. He looks at me baffled. I can see pity in his eyes. -"Aizen I..."- He cannot speak. The tears slip through my eyes. I cant hold on anymore. I start sobbing. All of that repressed emotion coming out, in the worst possible way. I start to babble. -"K-Kenpachi I-I love you so, so fucking much! I-I cannot believe I let you slip away, I-I didn't want any of that to happened I-I just-Please I-..." I grab my greasy hair, that I haven't washed for days. -"Aizen look I-..." He keeps calm as I sob quietly. -" I understand how my part in this was also bad. We both did some thing's wrong and I am sorry for what I did and I can see that you are."- I stop sobbing a little, to hear his words. -"But I'm not sure anymore about your reactions. I mean I was so scared back there I-I didn't know what to do."- He finishes sadly. -"Oh, please no, don't, Kenpachi I-I wasn't ready for you then, I didn't know how to handle myself, but please trust me when I say that , that has changed.

I am prepared now. I can handle what you bring me."- I can hardly see his face through my tears. -" Just please, forgive me..."- I end quietly. He gets up and sits next to me. -"Its OK..."- He grabs my hand from my face and rubs it gently. I stop sobbing for him. I can feel my heart pumping blood once again. I look at his face. He is calm, so calm... -"Kenpachi I-I love you."- I say deeply.-" I have never loved anyone in my life and believe me when I say that I love you."- He stares at me understanding the meaning behind every word of mine. -" I understand you Aizen. I love you too."- He says and kisses me very lightly on the lips. I stare blinded by his gesture. That warmth... I can feel it again. I slowly put my hand on his face to see if he's OK with it. He looks calmly at me and smiles softly. I pull my face closer to his and he closes his eyes as I kiss him. Very softly just to taste his fire. I pull back and he giggles. -"How long haven't you washed?"- I stare dumbfounded. I just remembered that I haven't token a bath in 3 days. -"Three days." - I state stupidly. He laughs and gets up. -"I thinks its best if you take a bath. Right now. Mind if I prepare it for you?" - He says amused. -"No, not at all."- I say and smile, with no effort to do so. He shows me his teeth and goes straight for the bathroom. He is back. The last piece of my puzzle is back.

I feel complete. Even as I am wrecked right now I can feel reaching my zen. Soon everything will be calm. Happy footsteps rush to the living room. -"Bath's ready"- He says smiling and runs of to the bathroom. I smile as I see that everything is falling in place. I go to the bathroom and I see him sitting in a chair next to the bath. I pull of my clothes and sit inside the bath. It's just the right temperature, he should know. I reach out a hand to him and he grabs it smiling. -"Join me... Please"- I say quietly. He smiles sincerely and gets up. He starts taking his clothes off slowly. I stare at what I used to know so good. His body as a painting. I feel a sudden different kind of heat rush through me. He gets in, and our body's intervene in the water. He calmly wraps around me and whispers in my ear. -" I love you."- Now I know I will get a good nights sleep.

**And that's that. ^-^ I really hope you liked it! I tried really hard for this one to make it up for all the months you had to wait for this chapter. XD So I think that the story will be going on but I'm not so sure who should Kenny end up with? Sense you know, Aizen will be forming the Espada and stuff and I'm not so sure how will things develop. I would really appreciate your opinion. ^-^ Reviews please! ^.^** **And I would like to apologize AGAIN for taking so long. ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sooo it is the 9****th**** Chapter! Which I am very proud of, seeing how far I've went with my story. ^-^ Soooo I just bought myself a laptop which is coming very handy, which eventually means that I can update sooner, and maybe even make more fanfics. ^-^ Sooo in this chapter Kenpachi helps Aizen get back on his feet, and its mostly about Aizen and the relationship he has with Ken.. ^_^ Read on my lovelies ! ^.^**

Chapter 9

Aizens POV

I feel a wave of heat pass through me. Like a trickling fire smoothers my cheek, up and down, and up and down… Mmmm I almost don't want to open my eyes. But as I slowly wake up I remember who must be next to me. I open my eyes instantly at the thought, and I see him. Kenpachi… He lies on my bed next to me once more. Looks at me with calm eyes, brushing my cheek. I smile deeply. He stretches his smile to reveal his sharp set of teeth. He always fascinated me. "Hey…"- I say half asleep. "Hey."- He replies , the smile ringing in his voice. I cant help but smile widely too. He cackles and kisses me quickly on the lips never leaving his smile. I laugh gruffly and lean in for a quick kiss. He giggles half loudly and leans into me. Never pulling his hand away from my cheek he snuggles into my chest, placing himself under my neck. "Did you sleep well?"- He asks me quietly. I chuckle as I reply. - " Never better." And I kiss him on the hair. He smiles dimly. I actually just realize that I've actually slept. Something I've been lacking in. I look back to his face as he seems to be lost in thought..

–"Thank you"- I tell him. He doesn't redirect his eyes , as he seems to be staring away in space. –" For what? " – He asks absently. –" For being here for me. "- I say and kiss him soundly on the hair. He comes back from his daze and smiles sweetly. He stretches over my shoulders and kisses me. I cant help but smile in the middle of the kiss. Its just like it used to would both lay in bed, hours after we've awoke and just kiss and pulls away, supporting himself on his elbows holding my face with both hands. –" How about breakfast? "- He asks with quiet happiness. –" Yeah, sure."- I respond lazily. He smiles and pecks me on the lips. He then quickly gets up from bed and as I can see, is wearing tight black boxers. He turns to me.

–" Aizen can I just wear some of your clothes? "- He asks casually. He always wore some regular sweatpants of mine when we would wake up as he usually came in here in some tight pants he owned. –" Sure. "- I answer. He knows he can. He opens my closet and searches till he finds my black sweatpants with white strips on the side he liked so much. He wore them so often they started to smell completely like him. Not that I'm complaining. He puts them on and starts for the kitchen. He already knows his way around. Unfortunately I never got to even see his place. Not with Yachiru and Ikkaku and Yumichika always around. They are still questioning him for the nights he is with me. They never really get to know where he really is, they just learned not to ask… From Kenpachi's face I remember seeing regret and pain.

He truly cares for his men which is really touching, sense I never really cared much for mine. I never really cared much for anyone in the Soul Society, nor in the whole Seireitei. Not counting Kenpachi. He is somebody that has always been intriguing to me. I always found him interesting, but never as anything more. But know I see so much. I've become so much more of the man I used to be. When I picked him up home with me I didn't expect him to react much to my flirting. I didn't expect him to react in any way to my actions. But he did, which left me dumbfounded for a moment, but the show must go on! So I did my part in seducing him until he gave me his kiss. This wasn't just regular kissing. It was as he was pouring himself out to me. Like all emotion slid inside me and made me feel Kenpachi completely. It was like he made me love him. I never expected to love anyone in my life. But life is mysterious isn't it?

And from that night I tried to be as careful as I can with him. He made me feel like he was so fragile, like one bad step can make it all go away. And it almost did. God, I do not want to remember that… But everything is better now. Kenpachi and I are back together, and Mayuri is… Well I guess he still isn't taken care off. I guess Kenpachi will have to do his part here. Fuck, it hurts to even think of him being in the same room as Mayuri and not even of them actually… Fuck! I turn roughly in my bed. But I was never really possessive. I would fuck and let go. But this… This is totally different and I know it. A familiar voice stops my train of thought. –" Foods ready Aizen." – He yells after me. I slowly get up from bed. I need to clear my head… I walk towards the bathroom and slowly reach for the sink. I wash my face roughly with cold water. I gasp as I'm completely awake now. I brush my teeth and leave. I walk to the kitchen where I see Kenpachi fumbling with some dishes. I reach behind him and wrap my hands around his waist. –" Hey babe."- I murmur against his ear and give him a kiss there. He smiles and yet again replies. –" Hey…"- He leaves the dishes on the counter and revolves to see me in my face.

He wraps his arms around my shoulders and kisses me deeply and passionately. He tilts his stomach against mine. He moans deeply in the kiss. I cant help but grunt in response to his actions. He is so sexy. He does it better then any paid prostitute, he can do it with dignity. He pulls my face back as I cant hold myself. He looks at me with dusky eyes and slowly rises a smirk on his lips. –" Now sit down and eat. " – He says in a very husky voice. He does this on purpose. I can tell. –"You are so fucking mean."- I say darkly, half laughing. He chuckles and pushes me softly. I sit on the table on which I see are seated two plates of rice with egg. He really is a good cook. I guess all those years of taking care of Yachiru are paying off. I grab the chopsticks and begin eating. He puts the dishes away in the cupboard and takes his seat across me.

Its good. It tastes really good. –"Thanks Ken."- I say and grab his hand to kiss it. He cackles and continues eating. We eat in silence until Kenpachis worried voice breaks through. –" You know Aizen, I should probably see Mayuri today… I want to"- He says and looks at me with a new kind of determination. His face tells me I cant stop him. I don't want to. I knew this was coming. He relaxes as he doesn't sense anything alarming about my attitude.-"I mean he's probably worried, I should tell him it's OK before he does something… dumb." He finishes insecurely. –'' I know Ken. I understand. Do what you gotta do."- I say and take another bite. I can see all of his tension slipping away. He takes my hand and rubs it gently. –" Thank you… "- He says so softly. I smile in response and finish my dish. He now takes his and mine dish to the sink. I smile weekly to his gesture. I go to stand beside him at the sink. –" You know, you don't have to do everything around here Kenpachi… "- I say and peck him on the shoulder. –" I know babe, but today I want to do all the work around. You must rest." – He says and kisses me fully on the lips and leaving me dangling like that while he continues to wash the dishes. I can see how he smirks to himself.

–"I love you Ken, I love you so much… "- I say and shower his shoulders and neck with kisses. –"S-Stop it!"- He giggles and twitches under me. I smile at his happiness and give him a final quick kiss on the lips before I leave for the living room. There, I lay on the couch and watched TV until I sensed his presence at the door. I turned to him and saw that he had something to say. He stood there very undecisive. –"What is it Ken?" – I ask. He turns his eyes unwillingly towards me. –" I think I should go now Aizen… To see Mayuri."- He says, unhappy to inform me. I slung my head down, nodding slowly. –" Yeah, you should…"- I hardly put myself through those words. But I know that, that was exactly what he needed to hear, in order to go. He nods insecurely at me.

-" I'll go and get dressed then…"- He weakly trails off. Oh God, I don't know how I will handle this… I cant stand the thought of those two being together, alone… But this is what I need to do in order to prove to Kenpachi that, things are different now. He comes back fully dressed. I watch him as he slowly walks to me. He leans over me and slowly, kisses my lips. He trails his tongue along my lover lip. I cant help but sigh. My eyes seem to slowly travel behind my head. He removes his tongue from my lips and stands in front of my face. I slowly open my eyes, expecting more. His warm breath trickles over my half opened mouth. –" I'll be back soon babe. Very soon."- He says in a husky, warm, wet voice. It's like I can feel his blood running in his voice, Like I can feel his heartbeat. He slowly pulls back and starts for the door. As soon as I pulled myself back together I yelled after him. –" How soon?"- I ask desperation ringing in my voice. He noticed that and laughed. –" Like an hour, an hour and half."- He says and smirks. –"Bye now."- And with that he left through the door. Oh shit… I don't wanna be alone… Not like this. Not with a growing erection…

**Aaaaand that's all folks! I actually had in mind to make this even longer, but then I thought that if I finish all the goodies in this one there wont be enough for the next chapter. XDD So yeah, in this one I tried to concentrate more on Aizen and just how he came to love Ken so effing much. X]]] I tried to portray their relationship as a real one, with problems, and difficulties,(not fairy-tale perfect like Twilight does it, XD) but that they still love each other any other way. And how people can change, for the sake of another person, for the love they have for another person. And just to see how far they'd botch come from the begginign of their relatshionship. ^-^ I don't know why, but I had lots of fun doing this one, XD And Id just like to thank all the readers, and reviewers, because you are the people that keep the story alive! ^_^ Lots of love my pretties! 3 **

**Oh, and everyone's opinion matters so: REVIEWS PLEASEE! ^_^ **


	10. Chapter 10

**The 10****th**** Chapter! My apologies to the people who read this for being late. I've just had a lot of things going on and couldn't really decide when to write. ^-^ So Kenpachi tells Mayuri what happened and goes back to his babe. :D Read on!**

Chapter 10

Kenpachi's POV

I shut the door behind me and continue on my way towards Mayuri's quarters. As I'm trying to keep my mind of the encounter with Mayuri I turn my head to the sky. Its grey and blue colors twirl my mind. Stormy clouds gather together covering up the sun. Rain must be on its way. I don't mind though. I've always preferred the peace this weather brought to me. As I usually was very stressed out, the glum it brought was rather relaxing. Subtle colors, or the lack of them. But these thoughts of calm vanish as I take a turn facing the 12th Division. I quietly sigh. I don't know how Mayuri would handle this. It's so out of the question for him… I just hope he can bring himself to see it my way. The streets seem somewhat empty. A few people lazily pull their feet attending their duties. Mayuri was never too keen to his men. So there it is… His small apartment door within the quarters of the 12th Division seems to pull me to it. A frown strains along my way long face. I lay my hand on the door and close my eyes to gather myself up. I just need to keep in mind my Aizen, and what awaited him when I get back to his place. I sigh and reluctantly knock on his door. Hasty footsteps rush to the door. He awaits me. The door klicks open. –"Kenpachi!"- He exclaims happily. A wide smile spreads upon his face. Joy pours down from his smile. This happiness of his seems to dive into me as well.

I cant help but smile at his shining eyes. He hugs me but quickly lets go as a few people come walking down the hall. He pulls me in and shuts the door behind. He then fully wraps his hands around my waist, sighing in relief. I wrap my hands around his shoulders. Leaning his head in my neck he says :" You've kept me so worried Ken." ,chuckling as he did so. The reality of the situation hits me then. –" But Im here Mayuri."- I say and rub the nape of his neck. He slowly turns his head against my shoulder and kisses my neck softly. My eyes shut close in pain. How can I do this to him. I pull back from his grip and smile, leaving to take a seat on the couch. Never dropping his smile he follows after me and we both fall on the couch.

–"So you want some coffee or what?"-

-"No, no coffee, I just, I just came to talk to you."-

I say and run a hand through my hair, a nervous tic Aizen seemed to love. Aizen… -"Oh yeah."- His joy seems to slip away from him. I don't wanna do this to him… -"So tell me, what happened last night?"- He asks with a nervous tone to his voice. His eyes stare at me expectantly. It's time I face him. So yeah, what did happen last night? How do I explain all of it to a man that was my ex-lover, that harbored strong hate towards this man? Hate that I caused… -"He-He… " My lack of words cuts me. I turn to look at Mayuri. He knows some things off. His wise golden eyes are full with fear. Guess, he was hoping for something else. I just cant, cant crush him like this. I grit my teeth together at the pain. –" You didn't see him Mayuri. He-He was broken. He honestly regrets what he did!"- I burst out my words quickly. His pupils dilated. He instantly turns his head away from me. He got it. I quickly turn to him. –" Please Mayuri, he was practically torn! You had to be there to understand! You're not in my position…"- I finish unable to pick my words anymore. I pull his face towards me and I can see all of his pain. His golden eyes glistening with suppressed tears. I cant stand this. My mouth hangs open loosely. –" Y-You've helped me through a lot Mayuri. You've taken care of me, and shown me love like no one has. Believe me when I say that this is possibly just as hard on me as it is on you. But Aizen needs me."- I take a stop to see if he is listening to me. His gaze penetrates through me. As if in defeat he lowers his head and lets out a long sigh. He turns away to stare before him. –" I knew this would happen…"- I keep quiet to leave room for his words. –"But in the end I am grateful for you Kenpachi."- He says and turn his head towards me trying so hard to smile. –" You gave me more then I ever deserved."- But I cant hear this anymore. Strangely I'm the one who bursts out in tears. Warm hands quickly find their way to my shoulders, shaking me very bit. –" Did I say something wrong Ken? Please, Ken don't…"- Quick, soft words rush to my aid. I finally pull my hands away from my slobbering face and dare to look at him.

–" Mayuri, y-you have done so much for me. You have been there for me, when n-no one else was. And here you speak like I have given you something to be thankful for! I have only brought trouble and pain to your life!" – I scream my words through my cries. I don't deserve his understanding. He softly smiles in dismiss as little tears fall on his cheeks. He leans on the couch beside me, and wraps both hands securely around me. –"Listen to me now. I have had more then I ever dreamed to get. I threatened you, to get sex. I got sex, and got love. And after love I got friendship."- He says almost happily, and brushes my tears away. He was always so smart. Everything he spoke held reason. He holds my face, soothing my wet cheeks.–"You know, I'm happy as long as you are."- My sobs calm down to little shivers. –" I just wish everything was easy and there were no consequences."- He chuckles. –" Yeah, well not in this life Ken."- He replies to my childish request. We sit like that for a while. –" Hey, Ken?"- -"Yeah?"- I reply , at last calmly. –" We can still see each other on a friendly basis right?"- He asks me insecurely. –" Of course we can."- Stupid question. We enjoy some time just lying next to each other on the couch.

I guess I'm not losing much. Mayuri is still here for me. Aizen is still here. I guess the situation played out better then I expected. –" I'd better go back Mayuri."- I say as I remember the way I left Aizen. –" Yeah, you should."- He says and runs a hand through my hair. I slowly pull myself off the couch. He walks me to the door. I turn back to face him. He smiles reassuringly to me. I see he has accepted the way things were now. He was always more mature then me. I wrap my hands around his shoulders. This feels right. For once things feel just fine for me. I pull back , a smile adoring his face once again. –" I'll see you soon."- I feel it is necessary to say this. –" Sure."- He smiles his teeth baring. I make my leave. I feel strangely happy. Like everything is working out for me! On a normal basis, things never do. I walk out the halls. I feel little wet drops fall on my dry skin. I look up to the stormy clouds above. It's freaking raining! I chuckle to myself as the little raindrops pounce over me. I start a sprint to Aizens house, although going slower then I usually did. I cant simply run away from this bliss! The thuds of the rain fill the whole Seireitei. People rush home, annoyed. But I guess not everyone can see the beauty in the grey dull colors the rain brings. I feel a new found joy as I run towards Aizens house. Anticipation builds inside me, as thoughts of Aizen filled me. Thoughts of naked bodies, intertwining in love and passion. And with that thought I rush to the fullest towards Aizen's place.

Aizens POV

A knock on the door. I quickly get up from the couch, stumbling my way to the door. I open it and see a very wet Kenpachi. His hair is dripping, wearing a grin across his face like a dog. He swiftly gets inside and reaches for the bathroom. I stay stunned. –"Couldn't you like, get an umbrella or run over here?"- I ask him implying the ways I used to escape the rain. He returns with a towel, rummaging his hair. –"Didn't want to."- He says breathless, never dropping his grin. I dismiss this and take a seat on our couch. –"So… How'd it go?"- I ask him, almost afraid of his answer. –" Pretty good. He's OK with it."- He says almost like it doesn't matter. I give him a look of disbelief. –"What?"- He asks annoyed. –"I don't know it's just that, you seem so… Carefree."- I state my mind. He cackles sweetly and drops down on his knees on the couch. His towel hangs loosely over his shoulders. –"Everything just feels right for once. I feel carefree."- He says and captures my hands within his, smoothing my knuckles. I chuckle. He is right. –"You're so fucked up Ken."-

-"Oh, you have no idea."- He says and we both laugh.

I softly place my hands on his sides, pulling myself closer to him. He leans in for a kiss his eyes fluttering closed just before he meets my lips. We engage in a slow, soft kiss. I can almost sense his happiness. Not long after the kiss turn into a passionate one, my grip tightening at his sides, his hands gripping my hair. I stop for a breath. –" I've missed this Ken."- I return to ravage him some more. –" I've missed it too."- He says and pushes me slowly down on the couch. –" Lay down Aizen."- He says in a soft, seductive tone. I immediately oblige. He hoovers above me, straddling me with his hips on my lap. Slowly, he leans over to my ear and whispers. –" I'm going to give you everything you want Aizen." He whispers huskily in my ear, brushing his nose in my hair. I shiver at his words. He's never been like this. He straightens up and slowly starts removing his wet shirt. He tosses it, and looks at me, from above with a suggesting smile. I cant keep my eyes away from his body. His fresh, raw muscles standing out with everyone of his movements. I can feel my libido rising. –" You want this, boy?"- He asks, his eyes half lidded, head held up high, running a hand through his chest. I feel I'm at a loss of air. –" Yes."- I answer breathless. This should turn out to be amazing. He chuckles almost evilly. –" Then take me."- He whispers, hardly audible. And with this he pulls the trigger. I charge forward to grab him. I grip his sides and start kissing him savagely. Spit shines over our chins as I can't stop myself. My teeth rip at his lips, tongue ravaging his mouth, nails digging into his skin. –" Calm down boy."- He chuckles quietly, brushing my hair like you pet a dog. I stop to stare at him expectantly. He's got me now. He's got me in his game of words and whispers. –"Lay down, relax."- I obey without a word. He slides down and pulls a hand underneath my undershirt. –"Hands up, babe."- I do as I'm told. He pulls it over my head and carelessly tosses it onto the floor. His hands run through my chest and rest there as he kisses me lightly over the lips. He brushes his lips over mine, teasing me. I keep reaching my head out to deepen his kiss but he backs off. It's pure torture. He trails to my jaw and down to my collar bone. He nibs and sucks at my sweaty flesh.

I can hardly gasp for air. His lips leave open mouthed kisses all over my chest all the way to my nipple. I stager up at the surprise. He grins and continues to flick with it, kissing and nipping. Now it's my turn to play. I tackle him, as he falls down on the couch and hold him there. He struggles playfully but gives up to the pressure of my grip. I grin at his pouting face. I charge for his lips, pulling his lower lip with my teeth until it bleeds. He gasps loudly shutting his eyes closed. He breathes feverishly as I lick the small trickles of blood from his lips. He slowly opens his eyes, looking lost in space.

–" Bastard."-

Catching me off guard he jumps on me wrapping himself around me. I capture him completely, feeling him in every way. He slowly grinds his crotch against mine. My hands and lips travel across his skin, feeling every scar, every drop of hot sweat, every muscle, every vein, every little hair. He gives me his flesh, naked and raw as a present. To have and enjoy. But more importantly he shows me his soul, with all its rotten, decaying blackness, and all its glimmering shine. He leaves me blind ,relaying only on my feelings. No words can really express love. So we engage in this dance. I slowly lay him down on the couch, planting kisses on his shoulders. Pulling away I reach to unzip his pants. We pull them off together. I lean slowly down to his underwear. I kiss though the textile covering his member. Moans escape his mouth, his head pulling behind, eyes shutting closed. I don't remove his clothes, kissing and licking against it, leading him in further anticipation. –" No more teasing Aizen, please no more."- He speaks, his voice deep and slow. I cannot ignore this request. I execute his plead., attending to his now bare cock. I take a hold of it gently, gazing in awe. My lips brush at it's hot skin up and down. I close my eyes , feeling the little vein popping out, the sharp, small hairs itching my chin. My lips capture him whole, sucking and smothering him in saliva. The rain pounces over the windows in a fast tempo. Little sighs of relief reach my ears. I open my eyes to see him, arms flung helplessly behind his head, eyes tightly shut in concentration, slightly parted lips leave moans in heat. I remove my lips from his length with a final *pop*, and reach over to him. He opens his pure, black, glossy eyes to look at me. I kiss away little drops of sweat from his face. His breath slow and deep, awaiting, expecting.

–" What do you want me to do now?"- I ask, my words lewd. I know words of passion are a great turn-on for him. In his previous sex encounters, there weren't a place for words, as he told me. He shakes feverishly and slowly reaches his lips towards my ear. One of mine turn-on's. –" I want you to fuck me."- His voice hard and brass. My lips stretch in an indecent smile. He brings out another side of me. A side I learned to repress, unleashing it only in battle. But with him I don't have to hide anything. My teeth can bite, my nails can scratch, my fingers can grip, but screams of fear will not escape his mouth. I immediately dispose of my pants and underwear, going in for the kill. He accepts me, throwing his arms around my neck kissing me in an animalistic manner. I quickly find my way to his ass. And I thrust. I thrust in with no hesitation. He backs of to scream his heart out. I stifle his scream with a ferocious kiss. He soon captures the rhythm and dances along with me. His hips capture my cock up and down. up and down. We fuck in my lap, holding tight against each other. A song of quick, heathy moans plays along in the room. Greedy fingers pull my hair, scrape my skin.-" Oh my, my, oh hell yes!"- I snarl beastly. His warm, wet self absorbing my cock. I seek to give him the ultimate pleasure, the ultimate thrill. I grab his hips and start to drop and raise him with brute force. He whines, moans, as only I control his movements now. He grabs my head, pulling it against his chest. I kiss and lick blindly at his skin. –"Aaaaah!"- He exclaims loudly. I sensed myself hitting his spot. I try once again, feeling myself coming. No, it's not gonna end like this. I thrust, with loud thuds meeting his hips. He cries out with every forceful hit. –"Aaahaaaahh!"- His cry shaky, he comes over my stomach and chest. The spasms he executed result in my end. His warm flesh, tightening around my cock, I cum inside him. I too shake with my orgasm. As we're both done he flops over me, breathless. I wrap my hands around him, dropping my head over his shoulder.

As I recover, I pick him up from the couch and take him to my bedroom. I lay him down softly, fully back to my self now. We lie next to each other. He picks up on his breath and turns to me. –" That was fucking amazing Aizen."- He says chuckling. I chuckle back. –" It has been a while sense we last made love."- I note. He smiles widely, his eyes squinting together. He puts a hand over my cheek, brushing. –" Do you love me, Aizen?"- He asks. Its reassurance he wants. –" I do."- I take his hand from my cheek and kiss it. "- I do love you. You know that. Do you not trust me Kenpachi?"- I ask glumly. –" I trust you. It's just that, this feels too good to be real. I feel that any moment now everything is going to fall apart."- He trails off sadly. His fear hangs in the room. I quickly scoot over to him. I rest my hand beneath his face, while smoothing his side with the other. –" We aren't falling apart Kenpachi. Sometimes things seem too good to be true, so we don't want to believe in them. I want you to believe in us."- His watery eyes shine in the night. My words have captivated him. As a response , he heartedly plants a soft kiss on my lips. A small smile stretches my lips. I catch the sheets beneath use and cover us both. –" Now go to sleep, and don't worry about silly matters."- I say and kiss him. He smiles and wraps himself around me.

–" I love you."-

-" I love you too."-

**And that's it! The 10****th**** chapter! I've been writing this for little over a week now. XD It was exhausting, but furthermore very fun. :D I hope you liked it and I really don't know if I should continue this. I have a plan for the ending but I'm not so sure people even read this anymore. XD So yeah, opinion? 3**


End file.
